Naruto the God of Sages
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: This is an Event Story, to celebrate me now being on the Favorites List of over 5,000 people at this very moment.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_**Disclaimer: Naruto x Highschool DxD x - I own neither**_  
 _ **As of (8/18/2015) I have gotten over 5,000 Registered Members who have Favorited me as an author.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Two people floating across from each other.

One was Naruto Uzumaki, a young male who would turn 17 years old in only a few hours. He was a godly looking figure, though he stood at a rather average height of 5'5" for his age, he was cloaked in an aura that gave him the very appearance of a god. He was a well muscled, lean sort of body, individual with peach colored healthy skin. His face was a little rounded, and his body was clad in a glowing black (as impossible as it seemed) bodysuit with a golden circle on his stomach, and golden magatama around his neck, it extended and covered part of his thumb and stopped just before his fingers. His golden glowing sandles were open toed, and over his bodysuit he wore a golden glowing jacket with black 'eye' shaped symbols on his shoulders. He had a ringed eye on his upper back, with 9 layered magatama underneath it.

His hair was golden and glowing as well, and each of his cheeks bore 3 black bar markings on them. His eyes were golden colored, with cross shaped pupils. He had two horns of hair that stuck up higher than the rest of his hair, and his entire body, had a see-through orange cloak of energy around it. Floating behind his back were several black balls, and Naruto looked back at them for a moment. The orbs split themselves up, before they turned into 9 orbs... and then started to grow back to the size of a fist.

The person, woman, floating across from him was his own ancestor, the Rabbit Goddess and the Demon... Kaguya Otsutsuki.

She was a lightly gray skinned, attractively young looking woman. She had pure white eyes, and in the middle of her forehead was a red third eye with many rings and tomoe on those rings. She had two rabbit-like horns on her head, and her body was cloaked in a ceremonial white kimono with similar markings on the sleeves that existed on Naruto's body. She had unrealistic long, straight, and white hair that went down far passed her feet. She had a black kimono underneath her white one, and in her left sleeve were two glowing white eyes with a spiked mouth inside of it. She had long fingernails painted black, and her body was rather well off in beauty... but she had a scowl on her lips as she looked at Naruto.

"Mother... this one is dangerous." The voice in her sleeve spoke to the woman.

Naruto tensed when he heard that, seeing that the battle they were having would be continuing soon. He opened his hand, and one of the black balls entered his hand, before taking the shape of a staff.

The Truth-Seeking Balls, capable of turning _anything_ they touch into nothing. Anything that touched them simply turned into nothing, be it energy or physical matter. The only weakness they had was Senjutsu, that and people who were naturally able to touch them like himself and Kaguya in front of him. They destroyed right down to the soul, the appearance of his father being proof of that.

'Where the hell is Sasuke?' Naruto wondered, he had already gotten the memories from his clone that had been popped. For some reason, Sasuke had been trapped in another dimension and both Sakura and Obito were trying to get him back. Naruto didn't have any dimension changing powers that allowed him to freely go across dimensions like Sasuke, Obito, and Kaguya had.

On Naruto's right palm was a white sun mark, the Six Paths Yang Seal, one half of the seal that would be needed to seal away the immortal, infinitely strong, being in front of him.

Stupidly huge energy attacks meant nothing against her, because she could absorb the energy in them. He was being restricted to his Taijutsu skills and his surprise tactics, combined with his on the spot combat plans.

"I know, but his massive chakra will be mine." Kaguya spoke as she looked at Naruto. Even she, who had infinite chakra, could tell that Naruto's own chakra was very much a match for her own. Even she understood that the chakra inside of Naruto was massive, and constantly growing more powerful the longer that he was fighting her. He was also able to overpower her in both speed and strength, both of which she had in inhuman levels. He was much more dangerous than the one she had sent to be dealed with later.

A black portal opened above Naruto, and acid started to gush out of it and cover his body. Naruto flew out of the acid, his body immune to the stuff thanks to some of his rather recent internal enhancements. Kaguya narrowed her eyes, while Naruto sensed around him. Kaguya opened a black portal next to herself, before bones started to come out of her back, and one came out of her palm.

The All-Killing Ash Bones.

One hit, and no matter who you were, you were destroyed at the smallest possible levels. Your body turned into ash, and it had an unrivalled piercing power. It was even able to pierce right through Naruto's own skin, shown by a clone. Naruto was in Six Paths Sage Mode, and even in normal Sage Mode or Tailed Beast Mode he was able to break blades with his bare skin. Those little bone spikes were capable of piercing even Six Paths Sage Mode with ease, showing they could pierce nearly anything with just as much ease.

She shot the bone through the portal, and Naruto moved out of the way when it started to come at him from behind, a portal right behind him.

She couldn't hit his REAL body with those, his sensing abilities were far to enhanced for such a thing, thank goodness.

Kaguya raised her hands up, before she changed the dimensions that they were in. Naruto landed on his feet when the two of them were ripped from the sky and pulled down to the ground when they landed in a dimension with SUCH extreme gravity that even the ground itself was misformed so that it took the shape of pyramids. Naruto groaned for a moment, his body taking more than a body to get used to the extremely massive changes in gravity. His body was already adjusting to the changes rather quickly, but Kaguya sent a All-Killing Ash Bone at him... and Naruto eyes widened even as he used his Truth-Seeking Balls to form a barrier in front of him that destroyed the bone.

Naruto stood up as his body finished adjusting.

How were his allies suppose to get to THIS dimension without the knowledge of what dimension he was in.

Kaguya started to stand up as well, before the two of them started to fly at each other. Kaguya switched the dimensions on them, and now they were floating above a never-ending ocean filled with acid. She smirked for a moment, while Naruto sent her a confused look, before he saw as a portal opened up nearby... and 3 people appeared... inside of the ocean of acid. Kaguya held her hands out, before 80 mountain crushing fists of chakra pushed out and pushed the people in thr acid even further down into it.

Naruto's eyes widened, before he softened when he saw that Obito was able to teleport Sasuke and Sakura back out of the acid and into his own personal dimension.

They were safe... but they were going to need time to heal from the acid pulling burning and eating away at their bodies.

Good thing they had Sakura with them, she could handle that part of it.

"Obito, that would have worked if not for him." The voice in Kaguya's sleeve, Black Zetsu, spoke with some dissatisfaction in his voice when he saw that they escaped from the acid ocean with only their bodies being a little destroyed.

"They were weakened, and healing will exhaust their chakra." Kaguya noted, while Naruto thought for a moment. He had several ideas already forming in his head, but to actually finish off Kaguya he would need Sasuke and his Six Paths Yin Seal so that they could seal her away for good.

"Acid doesn't affect this one." Black Zetsu commented to Kaguya, and Naruto smirked to himself.

As the newest Jinchuriki of Saiken, you better damn believe he was immune to the affects of acid.

'360 degree vision, the ability to predict opponent's movements, and the abilities of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan all combined. Along with infinite reserves of chakra, and the ability to warp reality.' Naruto thought as he went over some of the things he knew about her. Most of her abilities were based towards her being able to one-shot all of her opponents. Lucky for Naruto, he had plenty of experience fighting the Byakugan, the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. He also knew the weaknesses of each of them.

Yet, he couldn't take advantage of those weaknesses.

She was also a Sensor, so blinding her wouldn't work. She could still sense his location and still fight, even if her eyes were taken out of the equation.

Reality started to warp around Naruto, before he realized that she was placing him under a Genjutsu.

'I've got this!' Kurama called out from inside of Naruto, and the illusion was dispelled instantly for him. Naruto dodged a All-Killing Ash Bone when it was inches away from him, and he saw Kaguya was now floating behind him.

'Thanks Kurama!' Naruto thought, being a perfect Jinchuriki like him meant they there was only a single illusion capable of trapping him. No other illusions would work on him. Naruto flew away from Kaguya as she sent a volley of bones at him. He formed a barrier in front of him, and a portal appeared inside of the barrier. Naruto leaned back and dodged the bones that shot out of the barrier.

"Mother, Genjutsu won't work against him." Black Zetsu warned Kaguya, who narrowed her eyes at Naruto as his barrier shrank down into a Truth-Seeking Ball again.

"So she can even use those portals inside of barriers, women really are scary." Naruto muttered to himself as he landed on top of the acid. He jumped back into the sky, before he remained floating there.

"I have absorbed all Ninjutsu. I have the knowledge of all Ninjutsu from the minds of those trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Kaguya reminded Naruto. It was true, she had absorbed all Ninjutsu known to humans thanks to her damn illusion. She crossed her fingers in front of her body, before there was a puff of smoke next to her. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw an exact copy of Kaguya floating next to her... but this one was without a Black Zetzu in her sleeve.

The Shadow Clone Jutsu, one of his own signature jutsu.

Bones appeared out of the back of the Shadow Clone, before a portal opened up next to the clone and it entered the portal. The portal closed, and Naruto frowned for a moment... and then his eyes widened.

"Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto shouted out in shock. She was sending a Shadow Clone to finish them off before they were finished healing. If Obito could sync up with Kaguya's dimensional shifting, then she could do the same with him. Naruto saw a swirl appear in the air next to him, before he caught a near-dead gray-skined man with white hair only wearing pants. His eyes were red with 3 tomoe around the pupil. He was panting heavily, and had a look of regret on his face.

"Naruto... she got them." Obito told Naruto, and he grit his teeth and glared at Kaguya as he supported Obito.

"Sasuke is dead, you have lost all hopes of sealing me." Kaguya told Naruto, while Naruto glared at her. She was correct, with Sasuke dead they lost the Six Paths Yin Seal that was on his hand. They needed both seals to take her down, and without Sasuke's seal they couldn't do that.

"Great... just fucking great." Naruto cursed underneath his breath, while Obito glanced around. He gulped when he saw they were above the dimension of acid, meaning one slip up and he was dead. Obito used his Kamui and both he and Naruto swirled, before they slipped out of the current dimension as Obito shifted them from this dimension, to another dimension.

Kaguya's ice dimension.

In front of them was a man, gray haired wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a pants. He had a green flask jacket on over his shirt, but on the front of it was an X-shaped cut that he got earlier. His left eye had a scar over it, and his eye color was onix. He was visibly exhausted, and surprised to see Naruto and Obito as they landed in front of him. He was Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's own teacher, and a Jonin from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Sakura died. We won't have long before Kaguya comes finds out which dimension we are in." Naruto explained the situation to his teacher. Kakashi looked sad for a moment at the deaths of his students, before he turned serious.

"Is there another way to deal with her?" Kakashi asked Naruto, and he shook his head.

"She is immortal, and wounding her won't work. She can absorb energy attacks. Since Sasuke was killed, she will be arrogant and take her time to get here. Obito, do you have any plans?" Naruto asked his enemy-turned-ally.

"Without a Rinnegan, the Infinite Tsukuyomi can't be dispelled, or at least that is what I was able to read from the tablet. We need both the Tailed Beast chakras and the Rinnegan to dispell the illusion... can I have some more chakra Naruto?" Obito asked Naruto, and Naruto nodded and transfered enough chakra to Obito to fill him up to the brim. Naruto did the same thing with Kakashi, so that they were all pretty-much near full. The amount needed to fill them up was barely even a drop of Naruto's chakra.

"Thanks Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked around for any sign of Kaguya.

"Naruto, you are our only hope now... do you think you can defeat her alone?" Obito asked Naruto seriously, and Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe if I was well-rested, but I'm tired and hungry. I haven't eaten or slept in days, and I have spent days fighting non-stop. Ninjutsu doesn't work on her, even if I destroyed the planet, she would just absorb it... there might be a ninjutsu that works on her, but without Sasuke it would only backfire on us." Naruto admitted, and Obito winced. He was the reason that Naruto had been awake and unable to eat anything, or so much as get a drink, in the last few days. It was his fault that Naruto wasn't at his full power and able to take care of this threat.

"Kakashi, take my eyes... when both eyes are used together, they can open portals to completely different dimensions. I have another hour or two at most before I die." Obito admitted to Kakashi, who looked at Naruto.

"What are you planning?" Naruto asked Obito, who looked down.

"This is my fault... I have done so much stuff wrong. I caused the death of Minato-sensei and Kushina... and so many others. I caused a war, but you've forgiven me... I just want to say I'm sorry to you Naruto... the world of ninja has fallen." Obito admitted to Naruto, and Naruto looked at him with widening eyes.

"Listen, Obito... I've already forgiven you, but as long as I'm alive there is still hope." Naruto told the man, who nodded.

"My eye still has some of Madara's chakra inside of it, with your chakra... my eye should awaken the Rinnegan. From what I've read, when the chakra of Indra and Asura come together, the Rinnegan is born." Obito spoke seriously, and Naruto nodded. That was how it worked, when the two chakra came together, and Madara DID have Indra chakra, then the Rinnegan could be born.

If the Rinnegan was born again, then the Infinite Tsukuyomi still had a chance of being lifted.

"How long does the Infinite Tsukuyomi take to turn humans into White Zetsu?" Kakashi asked Obito seriously, and Obito looked around for a moment just in case Kaguya had found them.

"The current White Zetsu were born from the humans that were affected by the original Infinite Tsukuyomi... and it took a fair amount of the Sage of Six Path's life for them to get turned into that... so maybe 30 to 40 years... and not all of them were turned." Obito admitted, with the Rinnegan he had been able to read much of the tablet. He had learned a good amount about the Infinite Tsukuyomi, even though apparently Black Zetsu manipulated the tablet. He had to leave a fair amount of information about it, and after what they had heard Obito had been able to figure out the truth underneath the lies.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi asked, and Obito ripped out his right eye before he handed it over to Naruto. Then he ripped out his left eye and did the same thing, he closed his eyelids, and they were bleeding. Ninja were very pain tolerant, even Kakashi could have an eye ripped out and only grunt in pain.

"Take my eyes, and flee to another dimension... one as far away as you two can manage. My eyes are already synced up to this dimension, my Kamui dimension, and our home dimension. Naruto, grow stronger, become strong enough to take down Kaguya... Kakashi, when my eye becomes the Rinnegan, give it to Naruto. With his Six Paths Senjutsu, and the Six Paths Power inside of my eyes... and the Rinnegan, he can defeat Kaguya... and the world can be saved." Obito said to Naruto, and Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment. Kakashi nodded, before he ripped out his own eyes. Naruto placed Obito's eyes inside of Kakashi's head, before he healed them and Kakashi opened them to show the Sharingan in both eyes.

Then Naruto placed his hands on Obito's head, and he healed Obito... Obito opened his eyes, and showed that he had his eyes back, and he turned them into their sharingan form again.

"Thank you Obito... Naruto, lets go with Obito's plan. When you get stronger, and this eye evolved... we WILL come back and save our world." Kakashi spoke to Naruto seriously, and Naruto looked down at the ground in shame.

He hated the though of running away, but as he was he couldn't win.

He needed to get stronger, and he needed to wait for Obito's eye to evolve into the Rinnegan before he could truly save the ninja world.

"Obito... I just want you to know, despite the horrible acts you commited... you've been redeemed in my eyes. It is not about how a shinobi lives... but how he dies. The life of a shinobi is not measured by how he lived, but rather, what he did before his death... you might not feel redeemed... but to me you are one of the coolest people I know." Naruto told Obito as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

'Naruto... you have a larger heart, filled with more love and forgiveness than any I have ever met before. You do Jiraiya proud.' Kakashi thought with pride as he saw the man that Naruto was growing into.

'No matter who you are... you don't know what kind of human you are... until the very end. One realizes their true nature... at the moment of death.' Obito thought back to the words that he remembered Itachi saying. He was on the doors of death, even now his life was quickly slipping away.

Obito started to cry blood, and a portal shaped like a circle appeared in the air behind Kakashi and Naruto.

He used every single last drop of chakra that Naruto gave to him, and he only sped up the speed in which he was dying... he used up even more chakra, forcing his body to produce more and more of it... trading his remaining life force away just so that he could send Kakashi and Naruto into a dimension so far away that Kaguya would never be able to find it on her own.

"Naruto... you are the child of prophecy, do me a favor... and carry my name in your heart, right with your other comrades... okay?" Obito asked Naruto as his vision began to blur. He could still see Naruto grinning at him, as he placed his thumb in front of his heart, and the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"Right! I'll never forget you, your name is going right next to Sasuke's and Sakura's!" Naruto told Obito as he and Kakashi walked through the portal. Obito smiled for a moment as he fell onto his back, and the portal closed. His smile grew larger for a moment, before he whispered his last words, spoken more to himself than anyone else.

"Become the Hokage I never could be... Naruto Uzumaki." Obito said as he realized the kind of person he truly was, now that he was literally a second away from dying.

Obito Uchiha... died with a smile on his face.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 New World, Same Naruto

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto and Kakashi expected many things to happen when they went to an unknown world for an unknown about of time. For one, they didn't expect there to be humans... and a non-human in this world. That was what they were seeing though, in the dead of night this world had a full moon high in the sky just like their own... only this was wasn't a magical moon created by a Ninja God for the purpose of holding a primordial being's empty husk of a body captive.

There were three people standing in front of them, two girls and some kind of... other thing, it looked human, but anyone that could sense energy could tell you that was bullshit right away.

The first girl had a katana in her hands as she pointed it at their dark foe. She was a young girl, about 16 to 17 years old... and she stood at the same height as Naruto. She had orange-tinted brown hair done up in twin-tails and she had dark purple eyes. Her body was toned, and she held an hourglass figure with wide hips, great thighs, and large breasts. Kakashi was memorizing _every_ detail of her perverse young body. She wore perverted clothes as well, as skin-tight black suit that showed off every inch of her body. It had no sleeves, and it was a one piece that had the legs stop right below her butt. She had long leggings and long clothes on, and hanging from her neck was a silver cross.

The second woman was captured, having the back of her long blue hair gripped and pulled on by the dark enemy they they facing.

She stood at the same height as Naruto as well, and her body was very similar to the other girl's. Her waist was a little thinner, as with her hips, but because of that her breasts appeared a little bigger. She had lower back length blue hair, and bright hazel colored eyes. Her sword was on the ground nearby, and the sword was a large one. It was triple pointed at the end, and had an axe-like guard with chains, and it was two handed. It was a strange shape, but no the strangest they had seen. Her clothes were the same as the girl before, if a bit different. Hers had the gloves as fingerless, and she had short sleeves, with her lacking any legs, showing a little of her rear end. She also had a silver cross hanging from her chest.

Their enemy... was inhuman feeling.

He was as tall as Kakashi, and had platinum blond hair with red eyes. His was pale skinned, and he wore a black cloak of darkness itself. His teeth were replaced with fangs, and he was glaring death at them. Most of his body was covered up at the moment, but his energy was dark, pure evil.

"Xenovia, now!" The brown haired girl shouted out, and both this Xenovia and the enemy acted. Xenovia grabbed her sword off the ground and sliced through her own hair, cutting it short, to neck length, as the rest of her once long hair fell to the ground. The man threw the hair aside, before he changed targets and showed his clawed fingers as he rushed towards Kakashi. Kakashi's Sharingan both shifted into their Mangekyo form, as the attack slipped through his body and continued to go towards Naruto.

The man's let out a shocked gasp as the attack hit nothing when he went through Kakashi, before he smirked and continued his attack aimed at Naruto.

His claws broke the second they crashed into Naruto's super enhanced body, capable of withstanding great amounts of power without even the slightest amount of damage. He roared out, showing that while he had the intelligence needed to make plans in battle, he lacked enough thinking ability to actually think his actions through. Naruto grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

"You don't have anything in your heart but hate and darkness... you killed your family and... devoured them you sick fuck." Naruto said as he read what was inside of them man's heart. He could very well do that, when he came in contact with people he could read the insides of their hearts. He was able to connect his spirit to their spirit, allowing him to bypass any language barrier and understand people without the need for words.

Ninshu.

"Irina, lets go!" Xenovia called out as she charged towards the... Vampire that Naruto was holding up into the air. The Vampire turned into darkness itself and slipped from Naruto's grasp, while Kakashi looked at the darkness moving away from Naruto. Shadows started to come out of Naruto's shadow, before they wrapped around him... and when Naruto's body grew brighter they were destroyed by his light.

"Naruto, can you understand those two?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto nodded. After reading the Vampire's heart, he had managed to learn a little bit about the language.

"Hey, this is official Church business, please, both of you vacate the area now!" Irina called out to them as she chased after the Vampire. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was glanced at him, before he sighed and nodded. He could tell, by the girl's tone, that she was telling them to leave. Naruto might understand the ways to use chakra to erase language barriers, but he could not do that.

He DID know his student, and his student's bad habit of getting himself involved in stuff he shouldn't.

"Both of you, cover your eyes!" Naruto told them as he clapped his hands together. Then Naruto started to open his mouth. Bright white powder began to shoot from his gaping mouth, before it covered a vast area. It was the ability granted to those who were the Chomei Jinchuriki, and he was just that. The powder that was covering the area soon started to shine so brightly they could blind anyone that looked directly at them. The shadows in the area were erased, and the Vampire was forced to take his normal form again seeing as there were no more shadows to take advantage of.

Naruto ended the glow, before he saw that those girls had NOT covered their eyes, they hadn't trusted him to do what he said.

He sighed in annoyance at that little tidbit of information.

Xenovia swung her sword around wildly, and a 10 foot crater appeared in the ground when he sword stabbed it. She continued to swing wildly around he with one hand, as her other hand covered her hurting eyes.

"I'm blind!" Irina called out as she walked forward aimlessly, not knowing where she was going anymore.

"What sort of magic is this?" Xenovia grunted out as she sliced through a nearby tree with ease. She had no clue what she was doing, and the Vampire was just as blind as they were as it stumbled around. It could smell where they were, and it started to shoot towards the girls with fangs extended to drain their blood.

Naruto appeared in front of Irina and used his arm to block the fangs, the Vampire screaming in agony as his fang's were snapped off.

"I warned you two, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am an ally of any good guy that needs help." Naruto told them seriously.

"That is cool, but I seriously can't see right now. I can't purify the sinner if I can't see! How am I suppose to show this heathen the infinite love of God like this!?" Irina called out in horror, fearing that she would go blind forever because of this. If she went blind, then she would have to give up slaying monsters.

"Purify...?" Naruto questioned as he put the Vampire in a headlock. He was NOT opposed to the act of killing, Naruto had made multiple killing moves. Most of Naruto's moves that he knew were fully capable of ending a life instantly. Naruto cracked the Vampire's neck, before it bent to an unnatural angle. The Vampire, whose mind had long since vacated his brain when his sanity went bye bye, gained a dull look in his eyes.

"Shut up Irina, my sight is returning. Open your eyes, your should be returning as well." Xenovia told her partner as she continued to rub her eyes. She blinked away some of the spots in her vision, she had heard the sound of the Vampire dying, so she wasn't worried. She was concerned about the strange glowing teenage boy standing in front of them, and his... teacher? The silver haired man seemed kind of wise, but he also had a strange lazy aura about him.

He hadn't lifted a finger to help any of them.

Not that they needed help.

"Oh... I can see again." Irina said as she opened her eyes again.

"The blinding effect only lasts a little while after the dust is gone. Anyway, this is Kakashi Hatake... and my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself as he powered down. His clothes changed, and the glowing on his body altogether. He needed to power down, if he powered up their was a chance that Kaguya could track them down. He needed to use as little of his power as he could, so he needed to avoid using Tailed Beast Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode at all costs from now on if he could help it.

Kakashi sent the girls a peace sign.

"Formally, I would like to thank you for the assistance. Informally, I question how you got here." Xenovia said with a serious tone of voice. Naruto appearing at just the right time was way to convenient of a thing for her to just believe in. It was him coming that allowed her to save herself, and she was grateful for that, but she had to admit that she was rather... suspicious of his timing... and that black and golden form of his. His golden eyes were now blue, and he was wearing and open orange and black jumpsuit that was in tatters.

"Xenovia, be nice." Irina said, and Xenovia looked at her.

"I am being nice, but unlike you, I am not accepting his appearance and strange abilities at face value." Xenovia told her partner with a serious tone, while Naruto's stomach growled. Xenovia looked at Naruto with sympathy, knowing very much what it was like to go hungry.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in like 3 days." Naruto told them as he touched his growling stomach. He was being serious, he last meal was about 3 days ago.

"Three days!? Xenovia, lets take him to the Church. I mean, he helped us after all. The least we can do is spare this poor man. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I am Japanese myself." Irina told him as she gave him a light bow. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment, before he offered her a small bow out of... respect? He was never one for formality, while Kakashi walked up next to Naruto and nodded at him as he got his book out and started reading.

They needed to wait until the Sharingan evolved into a Rinnegan before they could return home anyway.

Naruto also needed to train himself, and grow stronger.

"Naruto... we need to get you as strong as possible. We need to take any chance we can get to make you stronger. These people are potential allies, so why don't we try and team up with them?" Kakashi muttered to Naruto. These people might have some sort of way to make Naruto stronger. If Naruto grew stronger in his base form, then that powered would be multiplied many fold when he powered up against Kaguya in the future.

"I don't like using people." Naruto reminded Kakashi, and Kakashi shook his head.

"It isn't using, this is cooperation. You are helping them, and if these people get sent on regular missions you can grow stronger as well. It is worth it... anyway, these girls _seem_ like good people." Kakashi admitted to Naruto. Naruto nodded, they seemed like good people, that much was true. They had pure hearts, he could sense that much out of them.

"Hey... try swing this." Xenovia said as she offered her sword to Naruto when she played with an idea in her mind. Naruto grabbed her sword by the hilt, and he swung it around with ease. Xenovia let out a hum, impressed with the skill Naruto swung the blade with, the strength he had to wield it... and the fact that he COULD wield it also showed her just how 'pure' his heart was. She took her sword back, and she wrapped it up with bandages.

"He can naturally wield Holy Swords. Only pure hearted people with amazing amounts of 'Light' in them can wield them like that." Irina whispered to Xenovia in shock, with the girl nodding in agreement. She had guessed from Naruto's holy appearance, that he had some amount of light energy inside of him. He was pure hearted, and his energy was so filled with light it was amazing to see.

They needed to get him to the Church.

"Hey Naruto, that form you used... can you use it again?" Xenovia asked Naruto, and he shook his head.

"No... well yes, but I don't really think it is a good idea. I want to get stronger in this form right now." Naruto said to them with a light grin on his face. Kakashi flipped a page in his book, before he closed both of his eyes and covered them with his headband. He needed to save chakra, using BOTH eyes would be too straining on his body until he could find somebody capable of adapting them to his body better.

Since it was Naruto who did the transplant, he was able to use them with less chakra... he just realized that with both eyes covered he would have to rely on his hearing and smell to navigate.

Not that he wasn't able to do that anyway.

"So, you desire an honest strength. You have a pure heart, and you have a strong understanding of strength. Please, come with us, I would like to offer you an invite to become an Exorcist." Xenovia said, while Naruto looked at Kakashi. Naruto didn't have to really think about it, he didn't have much of a choice. He had to keep a low profile anyway. He also needed something that would let him fight a lot, and gain a lot of battle experience as quickly as possible.

This was a great way to train himself up, and find himself a place in this world.

He also needed some time to mourn the loss of his friends, he was still holding that in until he could find a nice quiet place to mourn.

He was more affected by the deaths of his allies than he let on.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **To avoid being sensed by Kaguya, Naruto will avoid using his Power-Ups as much as possible.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Always Walking Forward

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Here, you can stay here for right now." Xenovia told Naruto and Kakashi as she showed them to a room, one of the few spare rooms in the Church. Two small beds were set up for them to rest in for the moment. There was no food prepapred yet, but Xenovia was going to have to go with Irina to talk with some of the important members of the Church to see about the idea of including Naruto into their group as an exorcist. Naruto and Kakashi both walked into the room, and she closed the door behind them.

Naruto walked over to the bed, before he sat down and frowned.

Kakashi sat down on the other bed, before leaning his back against the wall next to the bed and sighing in annoyance. Naruto wasn't the only displeased about this entire situation, Kakashi was annoyed by it as well.

They had to escape to another dimension, and he was now forced to cover both eyes.

Kakashi moved his hand over his left eye, the eye that had been ripped out of him by Madara before. Now it was coursing with both his chakra, Obito's chakra, Madara's chakra, and even Naruto's own chakra thanks to Naruto putting chakra into him. Obito and Madara both had Six Paths Power, while Naruto was the other part needed to turn the Sharingan into a Rinnegan. Sure, he could give Naruto the Sharingan in the _hopes_ that it sped up the process... but Naruto wasn't going to be taking his own eyes out anytime soon for a replacement.

Kakashi, unlike Naruto, had experience using the Kamui... so if Kaguya ever found them it was up to HIM to open a portal to another dimension to escape.

Naruto couldn't just _train_ in using the Sharingan, well he could, but it didn't fit him. This was a gift to him from Obito, who was trusting him to nurture the gift until it awakened the Rinnegan. It was up to him to make sure that he and Naruto could dispell the Infinite Tsukuyomi when they returned back to their home world... and it was up to him to use the Susanoo to shield them from the Infinite Tsukuyomi being cast on them in this world if Kaguya ever found out they were here.

"Listen... I know it hurts right now, but you can get it out." Kakashi spoke to Naruto. Naruto lost a lot of people in the last few hours. Friends and comrades who meant a lot to him, and the entire world they came from was inside of an unending illusion state. He lost his teammates, and he lost more than that.

"Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito... just a few of the people I have to train harder for. I'm going to get stronger, and then defeat Kaguya _once and for all_. I won't let her hurt anyone else." Naruto told Kakashi as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Naruto was mourning his friends, but at the same time, he would not let it break him. He had lost people close to him in the past, and he had heard the words of the dying before.

The Third Hokage, Asuma, and Jiraiya were all people he had been close to before their deaths as well... he could handle death without breaking.

He just needed to train harder than before.

"So... what are you going to work on?" Kakashi asked Naruto seriously, and Naruto sighed and rubbed his head.

"I'm already really good at Taijutsu, and my Sword Skills are pretty good... I guess I should train on stuff like using my Ninjutsu in different ways... one handed seals and focusing my chakra better." Naruto said as he held his hand. His yellow chakra spiralled into a head-sized ball of spiralling chakra. He had learned how to do a one-handed Rasengan over the course of the war. He could even do the Rasenshuriken one-handed now... though he still couldn't throw it without being powered up. Naruto still the Rasengan fade away by dispersing it without using it, and Kakashi nodded for a moment.

"Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Weapons were always your forte... how about Fuinjutsu? Did Jiraiya teach you that?" Kakashi asked, actually taking the time to go into detail on Naruto's skills. Naruto had always shown that he was well trained in weapons like Kunai, Tanto, Fuma Shuriken... and Kakashi remembered seeing Naruto use a special scroll to summon a Fuma Shuriken before the fight with Sasori and Deidara a long time ago.

He also heard from Naruto, that it was him that designed the Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll on Mount Myoboku.

He also heard from Guy, that the new seal on Naruto's stomach that held the Kyu... Kurama was Naruto's own design. Naruto had taken his father's Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and used it to create his own Torii Seal. A seal strong enough to hold even a Tailed Beast, so Naruto must be much more skilled with Fuinjutsu than Kakashi was led to believe... and the Magnet Release: Rasengan was apparently a combination sealing jutsu of Naruto's own skill and Shukaku's curse seals.

"Well... kind of, but I am already really good at that. I mean, I even knew how to use my Six Paths Yang Seal the second I got it... there isn't really much more for me to work on there." Naruto admitted with a grimace. There wasn't much for him to actually train in other than getting stronger, faster, and increasing his overall skill levels. He was already great, but he could still get better than he was before.

"Exerience, you need more experience... you grow better by fighting than training. Anyway, I'll trust your judgement on this." Kakashi admitted to having complete faith in Naruto. Naruto blinked, before he raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you can deactivate the Sharingan now? I'm the one you did the transplant, and my chakra is part of the chakra that is keeping them active." Naruto told Kakashi, who blinked underneath his headband. He lifted his headband up, before the Sharingan turned into black eyes with the red completely gone. When Rin had first transplanted the Sharingan, she had done a poor job and had messed up some vital things. That was why Kakashi couldn't deactivate it... that guy from the Mist had a stolen Byakugan and he was able to deactivate and activate it at will... simply because the transfer was more of a success.

Naruto's chakra was special as well.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Kakashi asked Naruto with a frown, though it was only slightly visible through his face mask.

"Watching you bump into stuff was funny." Naruto admitted as he finished wiping away off of the tears in his eyes. He needed those small laughs of seeing Kakashi move around without seeing anything.

"You... damnit Naruto, you had to ruin the serious moment just now." Kakashi muttered in annoyance, before the door opened and both Xenovia and Irina came into the room. Each of them were holding two places, and on each plate was a loaf of bread with a small bowl of soup. It wasn't the most... eye appeasing dish, but Naruto still accepted it gratefully. He did go days without eating.

"Here, Michael will want to talk to you after you finish eating. We is interested in meeting another Natural Holy Sword user. He says he will decide if you should join us after talking to you." Xenovia said as she ripped off a little of her own bread, and dipped it into the soup before she ate it. Kakashi didn't say anything, while Irina watched as Kakashi placed his hand at his mask. Her eyes widened when he started to take it off.

"Happy birthday to me." Naruto muttered to himself, and both Irina and Xenovia looked at him in surprise.

"It's your birthday?" Irina asked with wide, excited eyes. Then she blinked, before she jerked her head back to Kakashi in the hopes that she could see his face... and he was already finished eating, with his mask back on his face. Her jaw dropped and she stood up before she pointed at him. "Okay, that is not natural! How did you eat so fast!?" Irina shouted loudly at Kakashi, who only eye smiled at her.

He had no clue what she was saying.

He could guess what she was talking about though, since she had been watching him before he ate the food.

Naruto's birthday was forgotten by Irina as she ground her teeth and glared at Kakashi. She wanted to see what was under that mask. Naruto laughed at her, and she changed her glare to at him.

"Trust me, Kakashi's face is a big mystery... even I've only seen parts of it. Nice try, but only a few people have seen that face." Naruto told her, and she frowned and crossed her arms. Xenovia looked at Kakashi for a moment, while Kakashi internally laughed. Little did Naruto know, but when he was a kid he HAD seen his face. Kakashi had taken off his mask, and worn some make-up to disguise himself, and changed his voice... all for the sake of tricking his cute little Genin into giving up the puruit for his face.

"We can't trust a person who won't show us his face." Xenovia stated to Kakashi, who pointed to his ears and signalled that he didn't understand her. He was having fun with this, Naruto could see it in his eyes.

"Under his mask is another mask, trust me, you won't see his face." Naruto told her with a dull look at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled down his mask, and showed that he was wearing another mask underneath it. He pulled his second mask back up, before he laughed a little. Irina simply pouted at him, and her muttering seconds later was a funny thing to hear.

"This must be a trial from God, I just know it." Irina muttered with a certain amount of malice in her voice, all of the malice directed at Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto, are you _inspired_ to continue the Icha Icha series after seeing their clothes? You know, like the holes in the back that show parts of their butts?" Kakashi asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Naruto had proofread Jiraiya's stories before now, so Naruto knew how to write an Icha Icha story... and Naruto had known all of Jiraiya's writing quirks as well.

"No." Naruto told Kakashi. He was not continuing that book series, he was not inspired to write that kind of stuff.

"Well then, I guess I better make sure that this world knows about the greatness of Icha Icha. I am thinking of getting it published... in your name." Kakashi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke. He just used a Shunshin to escape, the puff of smoke was just for show. Naruto twitched in annoyance at this. Knowing Kakashi, he was getting Naruto back for all of the stuff that he let him run into on the way here.

"Where did he go? I have never seen a Teleportation like that before." Xenovia asked Naruto, and Naruto sighed.

"He will be back, and that was pure speed, not teleportation. The Shunshun allows for near-untraceable speeds." Naruto said as he explained it to them. Naruto didn't really EVER have a problem explaining techniques to new people. It wasn't like these girls could steal them, or that it made that much of a difference... it helped that Naruto was a naturally open person. He didn't really keep secrets very much, be it about techniques or about himself.

"Oh... why do you speak our language, but he doesn't?" Irina asked when she finally questioned it, and Naruto finished off his food and drank the soup.

"I don't speak your language, I can use my chakra... my inner energy, to connect my spiritual energy to the spiritual energies of others. That is Ninshu, it allows me to understand you without a language barrier... that was the original purpose for chakra, but my people used it to connect their Physical and Spiritual energies together to form Ninjutsu, perverting chakra." Naruto said, explaining it the way it was explained to him by the very person who gave humans chakra to begin with. People had spiritual energy, physical energy, and then they had chakra, which while in combat could be used to connect the two energies together to form techniques.

"Chakra... that is a unique term. I mean, I've heard of some heathens that speak of chakra... but those are like the seven chakra points or something." Irina said with her hand on her chin.

"8... in our bodies there are 8 Inner Gates." Naruto corrected her, though she might be correct for chakra in this world.

"You are very forthcoming with information." Xenovia told Naruto, and he shook his head.

"If we are going to be teammates one day, then trust needs to be built. You two are good people at heart, so I don't mind sharing stuff with you ya know." Naruto told them, before he got serious again. "Well, the 8 gates work like limiters. They severely limit the amount of chakra that flows through the body. My power is only 1% of my full power at any given time." Naruto admitted to the girls.

"1 percent?" Xenovia asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure she believed him.

"Yes, 1% of my full potential. Opening all of the Gates allows the user to multiply their strength by over 100 times their normal power. It allows us to reach our full power... so yes, I can only ever use 1 percent of my full potential." Naruto admitted with a grin. He was still damn powerful even with all of the natural limiters on his body, keeping him from using his natural full power... technically, he could gain access to his full power if he opened the gates... and unlike Guy with his healing and his Six Paths Sage Mode he didn't have to worry about death... but with all that power cames risks.

"Wow... do you know how to do it? Open these 'gate' things?" Irina asked with an excited look. If she could increase her power by 100 times her usual strength, then she would be a force to be reckoned with to be sure.

"I know _how_ to do it, but I've never done it before." Naruto admitted. He had a Universal Understanding of chakra, given to him by the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto had knowledge on both Opening and Closing the gates. Naruto was able to close Guy's gates, as well as open them up again. Naruto did have the knowledge of how to do it, but he didn't want to do it... it was a power-up that came at a great cost.

Kakashi could open and use the first Gate, Naruto knew that much.

"So what about you? What are you good at?" Xenovia asked Naruto, since she was hearing about abilities, she may as well ask about Naruto's own abilities.

"I am a Taijutsu and Ninjutsu user mostly, hand to hand combat and energy attacks, though I can use several types of weapons." Naruto explained to them. He was at least Jonin-level in his Taijutsu, even without any power-ups he could hold his own against Kakashi after he had gotten back from his training trip. He was very good at hand to hand, and he always had a good amount of speed and power, even in base form, to back it up.

Kakashi walked back into the room moments later.

"Just kidding." Kakashi told Naruto with an eye smile, he had just been messing with Naruto a little. Trying to keep the mood as light as possible.

"Welcome back, anyway, now that you are finished eating. Please, come with us... I am sure Michael is ready by now." Xenovia said as she stood up. Naruto nodded and stood up at the same time as Irina.

He had to admit, he was curious as to how this 'Michael' was.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Dragon-Slaying Sword

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

When Naruto heard the name Michael, he had assumed that it would be a male that was going to be talking to him. Michael was not a male though, instead he was a beautiful FEMALE with such amazing beauty that Kakashi's nose was bleeding completely through his mask. His arousal over seeing her had caused even Kakashi to get an astounishing nosebleed. Irina and Xenovia were both in states of shock at seeing the person that was standing before them, though their eyes showed a dazzling emotion known as 'excitement' and honor.

The woman, Michael, was a young woman with curly blond hair of a similar shade to Naruto. She had the most innocent eyes that Naruto had ever seen, and she had extremely fair skin, without a single flaw. Her figure was something to envy for women, she had a slim waist with nice hips, a tight, yet plump, rear, and... she had the largest breasts that Naruto had ever seen before. Of course, she had nothing on the 106 centimeter breasts that Tsunade had... but this woman had much _finer_ breasts. Perkier, fuller, and from the amount that he could see from the V-necked white dress that she was wearing her breasts were more than likely softer to the touch. Tsunade was a big drinker, which led to some... hardening over the years, she was still soft... Naruto had been hugged by her before, but there were softer.

The woman had an unearthly beauty about her.

It didn't hurt that she had 12 white wings coming out of her back, and floating above her head was a golden halo of light.

"I need to use the restroom, be back in five minutes." Kakashi told them as he left the Church they were in. He needed to go relieve a lot of pressure that had built up inside of him. He didn't have Naruto's resistance to sexy women. Naruto was the inventor of the Sexy Jutsu, the Harem Jutsu, and Reverse-Harem Jutsu... and had mastered all of them to unheard of levels.

Naruto could stare sexy women down, and not give a shit about their beauty.

"Oh, he left." 'Michael' said as she placed her hand on her cheek, confused as to why the gray haired man left them.

"Hello, I'm Naruto, that was Kakashi. Are you Michael?" Naruto asked the woman with a raised eyebrow. She blinked and covered her mouth as she giggled lightly, having a serene aura about her as she did that.

"Oh, no. I am Gabriel. Michael couldn't come, he was busy. He asked me to come in his stead. I am Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraph, a member of the Ten Seraph, and one of the defenders of the Throne of Heaven." Gabriel said politely with a light bow and another polite gesture Naruto wasn't familiar with... she lifted her dress part of the ways and crotched down a little.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of Konoha, Child of Prophecy, Toad Sage, Boy of Miracles, the future Orange Hokage, and the Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he introduced himself. He was always an upbeat, bragger about his titles, that was how he acted. He couldn't resist the chance to show off his skills.

"Boy of Miracles and the Show-Off Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja... those are very nice titles... as well as the Hero of Konoha and Toad Sage... though I don't know what a Child of Prophecy and Orange Hokage are... forgive my ignorance." Gabriel said with a slight bow, and Naruto waved it off and held his fist out to her.

"Don't worry about it Gabriel-chan, just call me Naruto. Everyone does." Naruto told her. She didn't have to call him by any titles. He was always fine with just Naruto, that was who he was so why go by a title?

She gave her titles, so he gave HIS titles.

"Are we exchanging titles? Well, I have been called the Strongest Woman in Heaven and the Most Beautiful Women in Heaven." Gabriel said kindly, thinking that she was suppose to give all of her titles. She had a simple misunderstanding, that was all, but Naruto looked at her for a moment before he palmed his fist.

"The Sexy Jutsu, you remind of the _opposite_ of my New Sexy Jutsu. You're an Angel, which is the opposite of a Devil... and with your curly blond hair being the opposite of straight blond hair... with your pure feeling being the opposite of my 'bad girl' feeling." Naruto said as he finally noticed what had been bothering him.

" _Your_ bad girl feeling? Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not a boy?" Gabriel asked, while the two girls were just in a state of shock over how easily the two pure beings were conversing with each other. Naruto made friends with Gabriel at such speeds that it was almost unreal in nature. To see somebody so unfazed by her power, her status, and her beauty was just unreal.

Even Irina and Xenovia were blushing a little at her beauty.

"I am, but I can turn into a girl if I want to. You see, I created the _Sexy Jutsu_ a long time ago when I was younger as a way to distract my enemies... I find that the more powerful the opponent, the more that kind of stuff effects them ya know. I created the Sexy Jutsu, New Sexy Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, and Reverse Harem Jutsu for the purpose of giving me surprise tactics." Naruto admitted to her without any shame. Gabriel placed her hand on her chin in thought. She didn't understand what Naruto meant by 'Sexy' or how it would be distracting to powerful opponents, but she had to admit to being curious.

"May I see this _New Sexy Jutsu_ that you compared to me?" Gabriel questioned in wonder. She had to admit, the thought of seeing a Devil-version of herself was an interesting one to be sure.

Naruto placed his hands together in the form of a seal, before there was a puff of smoke that covered his body.

Xenovia and Irina's eyes nearly popped when they saw what Naruto became. He was no longer male, that much was for sure. Gabriel clapped her hands together with a wide smile on her face, very entertained by the New Sexy Jutsu that she was being allowed to view. She had to admit, that the looks between herself and this look of Naruto's were the same, yet opposite.

Naruto was now a sleek and slender woman, somebody with beauty to rival even the Seraph in front of him. Naruto's peach skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks transfered over... but that was about it for physical similiarities. Naruto now had a rocking female body, with a slim figure with wide hips and a toned butt. Her breasts were larger than Gabriel's, were both full and being constrained by a barely there purple strapless bra that barely covered 30% of her breasts... but showed enough that they would be larger if Naruto took the bra off. She wore purple short shorts that showed off most of her ass and stopped barely above her crotch, and her thighs were showing, while wearing long purple thigh-high socks... and long purple gloves. There was a devil tail moving around at her tailbone, and her long straight hair was done up with two ponytails and purple devil horns.

If Gabriel was the most beautiful, then Naruto was the most seductive.

Gabriel was the 'Good Girl Angel', while Naruto was the 'Bad Girl Devil'.

Kakashi passed out the second he walked back into the room, since Naruto and Gabriel unknowingly had their breasts touching. Gabriel was certainly glancing over the body with an appraising eye. She couldn't find a fault with Naruto in this form either, and despite the fact that she knew that he was truly a male. She guessed that this was only an illusion, so she reached out and poked the breast of the woman in front of her.

It squished like a real breast, and Naruto crossed her arms under her chest with a grin.

Then she popped, and was turned back into Naruto(male form), who was still grinning.

"Oh my, that was a true transformation. That is a very advanced technique." Gabriel complimented Naruto, who actually shook his head.

"This is an E-Rank Jutsu, the lowest of the low in classes. It requires a constant usage of energy, and you need to be completely focused on maintaining the form. Normally, you can lose focus if somebody punches you... but then again, if you concentrate you won't lose the form either... I can turn into People, Animals, Inanimate objects... like Fuma Shuriken and Swords... or even Rocks if I want to." Naruto commented. Naruto had spent so much time mastering the jutsu, that he was one of the few people that could maintain the form of weapons, rocks, and even people without being popped back to normal with a single hit.

His Sage Training helped his focus greatly.

"Oh, a ranking system... what are the ranks of this system?" Gabriel asked with a smile on her face.

"E-rank, D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, and S-rank... anything beyond S-rank is still considered S-rank. Watch this, Transform." Naruto said as he placed his hands in the jutsu seal again. There was a puff of smoke, before in Naruto's place stood a sword... the same sword that Xenovia used.

"Excalibur Destruction!?" Xenovia called out in shock at seeing her sword in front of her. She went and grabbed it by the handle and picked it up.

In her shock, she forgot that she was holding Naruto in sword form.

That was, until Naruto popped and turned back into his normal form while behind her. Naruto held a kunai to her throat, and she was frozen stiff. Not able to move without the fear of getting her throat slit.

"The Transformation Jutsu, is without a doubt, one of my most used Jutsu... I use it in a lot of my strategies... what were we talking about before this?" Naruto asked as he put away his kunai, and Gabriel placed a finger to her lip in wonder.

What were they talking about again?

"We were getting ready to talk about making Naruto here... an exorcist." Irina said as she reminded everyone what they were suppose to be doing.

"Oh, that has already been decided. The second Naruto stepped into the Church, Michael sensed his pure heart and decided that as long as Naruto made a promise stay loyal we would accept him." Gabriel said with a clap of her hands. She was always happy to see their forces grow stronger, and see more pure hearted people join the good fight.

"That easily?" Xenovia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, natural Holy Sword users are extremely hard to come by. Not many people are so filled with light like you young man. We would have tried to recruit you anyway." Gabriel admitted without shame. Him being able to touch and use Holy Swords was a big contributing factor to this. The inner light that he had, his bright and powerful soul, was strong enough to handle Holy Swords with ease.

Gabriel held her hands out, and a bright shining light appeared in them... before it called down and revealed a sword floating above her hands.

The sword handle was red, and made for the use of one or two hands. The guard was golden, and it had two crosses on it pointing up, and ending with points. The sword itself was silver shaped, with a inward curve near the guard, before it straightened out, and down the middle of the double sided blade was a golden streak of golden metal.

"Ascalon." Irina muttered with a little jealousy in her voice, something Gabriel sensed but didn't comment on, because Irina was already silently punishing herself for the emotion she felt.

"Ascalon?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ascalon is the sword wielded by Saint George to slay a dragon. It is a True Legendary Holy Sword, and it not only has the powers of a Legendary Holy Sword, but also has amazing Dragon-Slaying powers." Xenovia explained without being jealous of Naruto for wielding the sword. She figured as much would happen, a natural wielder would naturally be given a Holy Sword to use. It was expected that if he joined them, that he would get one.

"Holy Sword?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Holy Swords are far stronger than normal swords, and extremely powerful against Devils. Even small scratches from them can cause fatal damage to Devils. Ascalon not only has those powers, but it also causes fatal damage to Dragons. I expected at least this much. The Angels can tell a good person from a bad one much better than I can." Xenovia said with her eyes closed. She had honestly believed that Naruto would wield a Holy Sword, maybe not Ascalon, maybe an Excalibur Sword, but not Ascalon... oh well, he simply exceeded hr expectations.

"Uh... Swords are really part of my style, I mean I'm good with them... but normally I need two hands to... actually, I guess I only need one hand now." Naruto said when he realized he could do his jutsu like the Rasengan with one hand now, so he didn't need to keep both hands free anymore.

Naruto was also taught by Asuma how to channel wind chakra through metal, so he guessed using a bladed weapon other than a kunai would be fine.

He could make this sword even more powerful.

"So, Naruto, do you promise to stay by our side?" Gabriel asked him, and Naruto picked up the sword, before he nodded.

"I give my word, that I will do the right thing." Naruto told them, and Gabriel was satisfied with his swords. Him doing the right thing was even better than him just following orders. It meant he had a clear view of what was right and wrong, and would not do something vile just because somebody pissed him off.

"About Kakashi though, unlike your pure heart, his is filled with sin, most of all... Sloth. While he is a good man, we can't allow him to be an exorcist. We have had too many exorcists give into temptation lately to allow anymore risks." Gabriel spoke with a sorry voice. Kakashi simply didn't have the same unshaking loyalty to those he made promises to that could be sensed from Naruto.

They could feel it, Kakashi wouldn't hesitate to end a human life if need be... and it might even be his first option to end a problem.

"I'm lazy, no big deal. Is there non-exorcist work I can do?" Kakashi said, having finally recovered from bloodloss not too long ago. He didn't need to train anything other than working on the Kamui so that he could return them to their dimension when the time was right. He had no plans to become an exorcist anyway, so everything worked out.

He was simply here so that the Sharinga in his head could mature into a Rinnegan.

Unlike Naruto, who was suppose to fight and grow stronger, Kakashi was suppose to stay safe and hidden, that way he didn't risk the safety of the future Rinnegan.

"... I'll talk to Michael for you." Gabriel said as she floated in the air, and a golden cross of light appeared behind her. She vanished in a flash of light, leaving them all alone, while Naruto looked at the Ascalon in his hands.

Naruto gripped the handle of the sword.

He was on the road to growing stronger than before.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Ramen Devil

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Needs more orange." Was the very first thing Naruto said when he put on he uniform he would be wearing when working with his new 'team' as it would be called. He needed some orange, orange was his color. His mother was red, and his father was yellow, so he HAD to be orange. It was deeply connected to his heritage, and a color that he had worn for his entire ninja career. It was an important color to him as a person.

"Needs more orange he says, boy, I have been making the clothes for exorcists for over 90 years." A small old lady said as she sat in a chair in front of Naruto. She was wearing clothes way to big for her, and her gray hair was done up in a tight bun. She had a ton fo wrinkles, and her face was completely sour. Her hands looked frail, but they were skilled in making good quality clothes for exorcists.

"Sorry Miss Becky, he didn't mean to critique you." Irina said as she pushed Naruto's head down to make him bow.

"Ah... Irina, I remember you... you look like you've grown." Becky said with a glint in her eye as she looked at the girl. Xenovia was leaning against the wall with a cool, collected look on her face. Irina stuck her tongue out and rubbed the back of her head with a smile on her face. Both she and Xenovia were wearing hooded white coats with light blue outlinings with the front of the coat being buttoned up. The coat came all the way down to passed their knees, so most of their... sensual clothing was hidden away from view.

Apparently, they understood and new that their clothing looked weird to normal people.

"... Naruto, these clothes are black so that we can hide in the darkness like the Stray Devils we slay. Devils can see in the dark very well. Orange would stick out too much." Xenovia told Naruto, and he pointed at their clothes.

"You have blue hair, I have yellow hair... and you wear white with blue and golden buttons as well. There is no way either of us are hiding in the dark." Naruto pointed out with a grin on his face. Xenovia frowned for a moment and looked at her hair for a moment. She had just gotten it properly trimmed, but she was thinking that her blue hair needed a little something extra.

"Irina, would it look 'fashionable' if I dyed part of my hair... green or something?" Xenovia asked with a concerned look. Naruto pouted at her ignoring him, while Becky poked him in the thigh and sent him a look.

"Get changed young man, I won't have my work become nothing. I spent all night working hard on the orders of Michael." Becky told him, and Naruto picked up the black... thing and looked at it for a moment.

"... How?" Naruto asked, since he had no clue how he was suppose to get into this one-piece suit of... he didn't even know what it was made out of. It was soft, yet durable, he could tell that much. It held up well, and it was very stretchy, he could pull at it without ripping it. Naruto blinked when he looked at it again. It was the same basic design as the girl's one, but it was clearly modified for the usage of a boy.

It looked kind of like the bodysuit that he wore in his Six Paths Sage Mode, but it was a lot tighter and it lacked his Sage Markings on it.

"Stretch the neck and pull it up, heads up, don't wear underbritches with that." Becky lectured him, and Naruto formed a wall of clones around him so that he could get changed in peace, without anyone seeing his goods. Naruto stripped down naked, before he stretched the tight collar of the bodysuit wide. Naruto stepped inside of it and his legs went into the legs of the suit, before he pushed his arms through the sleeves. The collar covered half of his neck, and it wasn't as tight as he expected it to be... oh it was clinging to his skin, but it wasn't hurting him.

The legs came down to his shin, and the arms stopped when Naruto put his fingers through the holes cut out for them. His entire arms were covered, but his fingers, by the bodysuit. Naruto's toned body was pretty much on display when he wore this bodysuit.

Only different, part of his hind-end was showing out of the diamond shaped hole covering exposing his lower back... only small portion, not really enough to really notice.

Naruto hooked the X-shaped straps over his chest, before he clicked them into place with the silver circle buckle.

"This is very... revealing." Naruto said, and he noticed that the crotch was had a strap going over it. Naruto looked at it, before he undid it and saw a zipper... and the strap itself had some padding to protect and cover him well enough down there. He clicked it back into place... it would seem he didn't have much to worry about.

Naruto finished off by wearing the white hooded cloak over his body, and he buttoned it up, but left a few buttons undone.

He finished off the entire thing by tying his Leaf Headband around his forehead, and he placed a silver cross around his neck.

He popped his 'Changing Room', and the women in the room saw him.

"You look good enough to strike fear into heathens and heretics." Irina complimented Naruto for his appearance, not in a sexual way... but with Naruto's face and the 'scars' on it he looked like a hardened warrior.

"Would look better without the headband." Becky said with a glare at Naruto, and he glared back at her.

"My jumpsuit was ripped and torn, so I can accept not wearing that... but you are NOT taking my headband. I have been using this headband for 2 years, and the metal plate on it for 5 years... and it was passed down to me... you are not touching it." Naruto told the old woman. If she so much as tried to take it from him, he would rip her hands off and heal them over so that she didn't die from it.

This forehead protector meant a LOT to him.

"I think you look rather dashing, if the coat was open and you have a vest underneath it, you would look just like Minato-sensei." Kakashi complimented Naruto as he walked in. Only Naruto understood him, and he smiled for a moment.

"Thanks Kakashi." Naruto thanked his own sensei.

"Just the truth, in truth, you had a good few women who were _interested_ in you. You have a surprising amount of popularity are defeating Neji, stopping Gaara, saving Gaara, defeating Kakuzu, and defeating Pain. If you weren't stuck on Sakura, there would have been no end to the girls who would be with you." Kakashi admitted to Naruto. Over the years the blond had a lot of admirerers. The only reason Naruto didn't have them as a kid, was because of the stigma that came with being Jinchuriki.

Nobody thought Naruto was ugly, they just thought he was a monster in disguise.

"What is he saying?" Xenovia asked Irina, who shrugged. She could speak Japanese, but the age of the Japanese that Kakashi was speaking was WAY to far back for her to understand. Japanese was a language that was always evolving, so only historians would understand Kakashi's words. He wasn't talking with modern Japanese, he was talking in ancient Japanese. She had no clue what to make of that fact.

"Not a clue." Irina answered, before Naruto was given a scroll by Kakashi. Naruto unwrapped the scroll, and he placed his palm onto the design, and it transfered over to his skin, underneath the bodysuit.

The seal was holding Ascalon for him, so he didn't have to carry the sword everywhere with him.

"Well, I am going to go back to learning this language." Kakashi said as he opened a book and started to memorize the words and pictures on it with his Sharingan. He could have this language down pat in a few weeks to months, and by down pat, he meant mastered. He would have this language perfected in that small amount of time.

He needed to translate the Icha Icha books into other languages so that he could publish them after all.

Oh yes, he had been very serious about publishing the books in Naruto's name.

"You do that." Naruto said with dull eyes. He didn't like the look in Kakashi's eyes when he said that, like he had an ulterior motive for it.

A small girl came into the room, before she gave a piece of paper to Xenovia. The girl had short blond hair, a petite figure, and bright blue eyes. She had a floating halo over her head, she smiled at Irina and Naruto, before she left the room in a hurry, many more pieces of paper in her hands, showing that she was in a rush to deliver messages.

"What did Catherine give you?" Irina asked Xenovia, because apparently that Angel's name was Catherine. Xenovia unfolded the paper, and there was some money inside of it, along with what looked to be strange writing to Naruto. He could understand the spoke language, but not the written one.

"Stray Devil that needs to be taken care of, there are 3 round-trip tickets and funds to help us take care of this. The location is Yokohama, Japan... and the Stray Devil is _suspected_ to be using the Ramen Museum as her base." Xenovia said, and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Ramen... Museum?" Naruto asked with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, the Shinyokohama Raumen Museum is a museum all about ramen. It displays many types of noodles, soups, topping, and even bowls from all over Japan and shows how the noodles get made. There are replicas of 9 ramen resturaunts, each having a different dish from a different region of Japan." Irina explained, being a native of Japan, and having been to the ramen museum before for a school trip when she was very young, she knew where it was.

No wonder they were being sent on this mission.

"Ramen... ramen... ramen... ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen. RAMEN!" Naruto shouted out in excitement. Naruto picked up both of the girls, before he rushed right out of the building and RAN as fast as he could. Xenovia and Irina were shouting out in shock at this, because Naruto was jumping from building to building faster than the eye could track as he jumped higher and further with each might leap.

"Wheeeeeeeh!" Irina shouted out as she enjoyed what was going on moments later.

It wasn't long before they landed in front of the airport, and Naruto grinned.

Ramen!

He wanted that Ramen SO bad!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Ramen Museum is real.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: This story is starting several MONTHS before Issei gets turned into a Devil, for right now, this story will be focused around Naruto's work as an exorcist, and building his reputation.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Mission Complicated?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ramen... ramen, I _lo-ho-hove_ ramen~!" Naruto said with an expression of pure and udder joy on his face as he walked through the halls of the ramen museum. It was like he was in paradise, so much ramen all over the place. They were all three on the floor, after a plane ride that took several hours, and a train ride that took awhile after that... they had finally had to walk for about an hour before they could find the place.

Naruto's stomach had drawn them right to the floor that had 9 different stalls that sold 9 different specialty ramens.

Xenovia and Irina were both forced to watch as Naruto did his little song and dance as he walked from stall to stall, not knowing which one he should stop at first. He was shaking with excitement, and he couldn't hear a single word that the two of them were saying. It went in one ear, and right back out the other. He had gone through the entire floor of Instant Noodles, and even listened to the lecture about them, and written down every single flavor that he had seen.

He was obsessed with ramen.

"This is not healthy." Irina whispered as she looked at the rather... few people that were eating the ramen here. It was the middle of a normally work day, so the museum was rather... empty. Still, there were visible ramen chefs. The place was not only a museum, but it was also a resturaunt. You could eat the ramen, and there were people eating ramen at the stalls.

"The nutrition might not be the best, but the calories would be useful for a high-stress mission where a high calory count is needed." Xenovia commented as she looked at some of the prices on the signs. She could actually read and speak the Japanese language... she had a few languages under her belt. Her native Italian, English, Russian, and Japanese. She was ,multi-lingual.

"It isn't practical, you can't make it from scratch on a mission, and the instant stuff isn't as good." Irina shook her head. Her friend did not understand these smaller things about her nation. Ramen was a very important, old, and very popular dish. It was something that everyone knew about.

"Hello, you three."

"Ramen, ramen, I love my ramen." Naruto sang, not hearing the female voice behind them until Irina and Xenovia placed their hands on his shoulders and turned him around. Naruto blinked a few times, before he noticed a young woman that was standing behind them with a pleasant smile on her face.

She was a young girl, maybe a museum worker or a chef, and she was dressed in a white uniform and white apron. She had her black hair covered by a bandana to keep it out of her face, and the back was done in a tight bun. She was very attractive, with a _rather_ slim figure with only a little pudge. She had no chest, but she did have a rather good butt, and her eyes were bright yellow. She almost had the same yellow hazel color that Xenovia had, and she had a white and pink Narutomaki spiral fishcake symbol on the front of her uniform.

"Were you speaking to us?" Irina asked in confusion, while Xenovia gave the woman a suspicious look.

"Of course sillies, come on, sit down. Have some ramen, you three are look hungry. You have a real ramen lover with you, so how about a few free bowls... on me? My name is Hakuzurema Dotomorota." Hakuzurema introduced herself with a smile. Her name was a long one, a very long one actually... it was almost impossible for people to remember her name actually, considering there was no meaning behind it at all. It was just a collection of syllables with no meaning... that was why she liked this name.

"Sillies?" Xenovia questioned, that was a first. Nobody called them 'sillies' before, though this was her first mission with Naruto... it was already going differently than all of her other missions with Irina.

'I guess accepting a meal from this Heathen would be okay.' Irina thought as her stomach growled.

"Marry me." Naruto told the woman with a serious look on his face.

"Sorry, but that isn't allowed. Please, have yourselves a seat." Hakuzurema said as she walked the three of them over to nearest stall. She went behind the counter after they sat down, before she placed a few bowls in front of them. She leaned against the counter with a smile on her face as Naruto started to eat right away.

"God, thank you for this meal, and may the one who made it be blessed." Xenovia and Irina prayed out loud, and the girl in front of them grabbed her head for a moment when Xenovia and Irina weren't looking at her. She had a look of pain as she bit her lip and glared at the two of them for their words. Her eyes turned red, and her pupils turned white and narrow, before the changed turned back to normal and she forced a happy look on her face moments later.

There WAS also a yelp outside of the ramen stand that got Naruto's attention.

Naruto already finished up drinking the broth from the ramen, and he looked outside of the stand with a confused look. He had heard a woman yelp rather loudly, and he could see a woman sitting on the ground with several bags filled with instant ramen scattered on the ground around her. It would seem that she was buying and stocking up on the instant cup ramens that this place sold, and getting ready to have a meal herself. She was holding the sides of her head, before she blinked a few times.

She was a beauty, that much was for sure. She had pale skin, and she stood at a rather short height, a good few inches shorter than Naruto. She had feline-like features, a narrow face with a lean, tonned body... though she was very sedutive looking. She had extremely, extremely large breasts... as in they were huge. She had nice hips, and her clothes showed off her body. Her hair was black and done back in twin hoops, kept tamed despite how long it should be. Her canines were sharp, and her eyes were yellow with slit pupils, and a cat-like shape.

She wore a black kimono with a red one underneath it. The kimono didn't cover her shoulders, and the top half of her breasts, exposing her massive cleavage and her shoulders. Her hands were mostly covered by the long and wide sleeves, and she had a playful look on her face. Her legs were showing through the open kimono bottom, and it showed she wore no pants seeing as her legs were naked... and her shows were black sandles with purple straps... on the yellow obi wrapped around her waist was many golden large beads. She had a very details headband on top of her head, and her bangs were parted to show her forehead.

They made eye contact for a second.

Naruto noticed the black, large cat-ears on top of her head, and the black tail behind her that split into two tails. Naruto blinked a few times, while the woman started to pick up the cup ramen and looked at Naruto for a moment. The two broke eye contact with each other, and Naruto viewed her body for a moment.

'98 centimeter bust size, 57 centimeter waist line, and hip size is 86 centimeter.' Naruto thought as he traced her figure with his eyes.

"Oh Naruto, aren't you going to eat your ramen with your friends?" The ramen girl asked him as she placed another bowl in front of him and his allies.

"Sure." Naruto said as he dug into the bowl. Xenovia and Irina were lifelessly eating their seconds bowls as well, their eyes dull for some reason. They weren't speaking as they ate now, and they weren't... there... it was like they were just being compelled to eat more ramen by something. Naruto could see that right away, though he guessed that they were just surprised by how good the ramen way.

Naruto finished off his second bowl, while Hakuzurama raised an eyebrow and placed a third bowl in front of him.

"Would you stop eating ramen you idiot!" Kurama shouted from inside of Naruto, who blinked as he devoured his third bowl of ramen.

'Fuck you Kurama, ramen is a divine dish, and I will eat it.' Naruto said as he licked his lips when he swallowed the remainder of the broth. He was a natural speed eater, and the girl behind the counter grit her teeth as she placed bowls in front of them all. Xenovia and Irina started to devour their own bowls again, while Naruto finished off his in record time.

Naruto blinked when he heard a thud hit the ground... and he saw a large man collapse in nearby stall, and a stack of bowls next to him. Several people started to fall onto the ground, many of them having their stomachs bloated from overeating.

"Naruto, that ramen is no good." Gyuki told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow as he finished off his next bowl.

'What do you mean?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow when Xenovia and Irina groaned in pain, even as they started to eat their next bowls of ramen. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them for a moment. They were eating way more than they should, they weren't like him. Their stomachs were starting to show small bulges meaning they were hitting the overeating point.

"I'll have a bowl." The woman who fell onto the ground earlier said as she sat next to Naruto, and she winked at him.

"Sure thing." The ramen worker said with a smile on her face, and from out of nowhere she placed a bowl in front of the black haired cosplayer... Naruto suspected she was a cosplayer.

"I like her." Matatabi said from inside of Naruto's mind, and Naruto gave a hum of agreement. She was a beauty, that much was for sure. She had the traditional beauty, and the untraditional beauty image going on for her.

The woman did not eat the bowl placed in front of her.

"Naruto, that ramen is weird. Stop eating it, there is some kind of... compulsion in it making whoever eats it... eat more and more until they DIE eating it!" Kurama shouted out, and Naruto stopped eating the ramen and frowned as he glared at the ramen girl.

"Ho? Do you need something, more ramen?" Hakuzurama asked with a bright smile, while the black haired cat-eared girl glanced at Naruto with a smirk. She had just come to the museum so that she could get more instant cups for when the little cook on her team wasn't around. She had no cooking skill, but she loved tasty food, so she stopped by this place every now and again for the ramen.

Then she found this boy, who has so much... potent... infinite... powerful... bright... sunny... _sexy_ life force inside of his body.

She was a curious kitty.

"Pain breaks illusions." Naruto said as he punched Xenovia next to him, and knocked her against Irina. Both of them yelped as they smashed onto the ground, the illusions placed on them broken from the shock of being punched, and hitting the ground.

"Oh God, I feel like throwing up." Irina complained as she held her stomach in pain. Xenovia couldn't talk, she just covered her mouth with a slightly green face. The two of them couldn't remember what happened in the slightest.

"So... you noticed, bad boy... bad boy. How did you figure it out... or rather... why weren't you affected!?" Hakuzurama shouted out as her facade of a nice girl dropped and she showed her hidden rage. Naruto stood up, before he looked around out of the corner of his eyes. All of the other customers were on the ground... and all of them were being served by... they weren't being served by people. The 'people' they were being served by started to shift and change shape... until it looked like they were... they were...

They were made of ramen noodles.

"I am always hungry for ramen, you think I need to be tricked into eating it? Who are you really?" Naruto asked as he made Ascalon appear in a puff of smoke. The woman next to him gave him a surprised look when she saw the clearly Holy Sword. Hakuzurama hissed and moved backwards as her appearance started to change. Her skin changed color until it was pure red, and her hair's bun became undone and changed from black... to white... noodles. Her hair was made from ramen noodles. The lower half of her body ripped her clothes as it grew, and the once human looking girl, changed until her lower half was that of a snake.

A snake that had pig legs, and a huge mouth in the middle of it.

"Exorcist! Exorcists! Attack them, attack them my lovelies!" The woman screeched at them, and her once loving voice turned into a shrill, banshee scream. The noodle men started to rush after them, and Naruto jumped out of the way when tentacles of noodles started to attempt to wrap around him.

"Dodge them!" Naruto called out to his partners.

"Can't move... stomach hurts." Xenovia said with a moan of pain. She was holding her mouth and her stomach in pain. Irina was throwing up in a potted plant not far away from them, and she looked up from the plant.

"Huh?" Irina asked, not sure what was going on.

The two of them had noodles wrap around their bodies and lift them into the air. Noodles started to wrap around them... in very intimate ways. Their mouths were covered and wrapped up, their breasts were being squeezed, and their arms were tied behind their backs, with their legs being spread apart from each other. The noodles were had opened up their clothes, and started to crawl underneath their battle suits.

...

"Hot..." Naruto noted as he swore to himself to never forget what he was seeing.

"Mmmmmph!?" Xenovia and Irina moaned to Naruto, obviously trying to get him to cut them down or something.

"Oh, so you are the Stray Devil... Nori." The black haired woman said as she looked at the low level Stray Devil.

The Stray Devil rushed at Naruto from behind... and Naruto raised his fist up and broke her nose when she got to close. She landed on the ground, crushing the stand she hit, and hissed as she held her broken nose. The now properly named Nori was hissing at Naruto, while the cat eared woman held her ramen bowl up into the air. She looked at it for a moment, before she jumped it out on the ground.

"... You fucking bitch!" Naruto and Nori shouted out as they pointed fingers at her.

"Mmmmmph!?" Irina moaned out in rage as Naruto's priorities were clearly wrong here. He should be saving them, not preparing to kill a woman who poured out her ramen.

'Idiot... this is getting tight... I'm going to throw up.' Xenovia thought with a groan and a moan. The noodles trapped her were... wait... these were noodles trapping her. Xenovia regretted what she was going to do already, but she opened her mouth wide, before she bit right through the noodles keeping her from talking... and then she spit them out... and the noodles lengthened to replace what was lost.

"Foolish girl, once you die, I will devour a most special ramen made from you." Nori said as ramen noodled wrapped around the girl's necks, and started to choke them out.

Then in a flash, all of the ramen men were sliced into pieces as Naruto swiftly moved passed them and took them out. Xenovia and Irina fell onto their feet, before they fell to their knees holding their stomachs.

They ate WAY too much.

"Ramen... made from people... you sick freak. Ramen is something that is suppose to be shared with friends, family, loved ones... it is a dish that bonds people together, a meal for the hard worker, by a hard worker, and for people who love ramen... but making ramen _from_ people... that is wrong." Naruto said with a growl to his voice. She was ruining ramen, Naruto remembered his first bowl of ramen... the love that it was prepared with... and the love that was placed into each noodle and ingredient.

Ramen was a dish meant to be eaten with friends... not eaten with friends _in_ it.

"Oh, you pressed a button nyan." The cat eared girl teased, and Nori glared at her.

"I'll devour you next." Nori said, before she turned her attention back to Naruto. Nori placed her hands together, and magical circles appeared on the ground. Ramen bowls appeared out of the circle, before the ramen flowed out of them and morphed into each other for form the figure of a large person holding a shield and sword made from ramen. It charged after Naruto, and Naruto swung his sword at the ramen warrior.

It came apart and the sword passed through the open body harmlessly.

It sliced at Naruto, and he dodged it... just as the ramen sword sliced through a concrete support beam with ease. Naruto swung the sword again, but this time Naruto surrounded the blade with Wind Chakra... and the ramen warrior didn't see the invisible blade around his blade... extending his reach. To the warrior, it appeared that Naruto was going to miss his swing... but then it was cut clean in half by Naruto as it fell to the ground as broth started to flow out of the body of the warrior... broth being the blood of this ramen creature.

"Making me kill my favorite food. Have you no shame? Using ramen for such a purpose, making ramen kill people... You are trash." Naruto said as he stepped closer to Nori, leaking killer intent. She froze when Naruto looked at her with glowing... red eyes, and thicker whisker marks. She started to sweat, and her eyes widened greatly. Naruto touched his fist to her forehead, before he frowned.

She had no heart... as in... Naruto couldn't change her for the better.

Her heart had long since died, and this woman had been the one to kill her own heart. She had sacrificed her heart and soul for power, and that was why she had taken on such an ugly form.

She had fallen so far into darkness, she was beyond saving.

Naruto cut her head off not a second later, and he body started to turn into dust the second the wound killed her.

"Woah, scary nyan." The cat eared girl admitted as Naruto's traits calmed down. Her own body had reacted with fear to that one. She had goosebumps on her arms, and the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. Even the fur on her tail was puffed up, showing that she felt fear on a primal level. She had a light amount of sweat on her body, even though that killer intent wasn't aimed at her... she still felt the urge to take her own life, deep inside of her mind.

"Black Cat... urp... Kuroka." Xenovia said as she took out her sword and forced herself to stand up. The string on Irina's arm turned into a sword, and she pointed it at Kuroka as well. The two of them were in no condition to fight.

"So you know about me, not a big surprise nyan." Kuroka said in a laid back tone, like she didn't care in the slightest that they were threatening her. They were no threat to her, not in the slighest actually.

"SS-class... Stray Devil... prepare to... oh God make the pain stop... face God's... wrath." Irina managed to say, before she collapsed next to a plant and started to throw up again.

"SS-class, hmmm, so the ranking system here is different than back home." Naruto muttered to himself, and Kuroka scoffed when Xenovia started to shuffle her feet and move towards her slowly... her stomach was not settled yet.

A ball of blue energy appeared in Kuroka's hand, floating inches from her skin, before she sent it flying at Xenovia.

Naruto stuck his arm out, and he caught the ball with his hand, and it popped and left a stinging sensation that went through his entire arm. Naruto had much worse than this, and with his pain tolerance he didn't wince from the stinging pain.

Mist started to form around Kuroka, purple in color and while it appeared to stay near the ground.

"Which one is the real Kuroka?" Irina asked as she looked, and saw multiple Kurokas in the area. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, since Kuroka had seemingly cast several illuson clones to surround herself. She wasn't a straight up fighter, she had power in spades, but this mist on the ground was most likely poisonous and combined with her stalling tactics she was the type of person who mostly relied on chipping away at her opponent.

"Please nyan, you aren't on my level. Having a strong lifeforce means nothing, beating a Low-Class Stray is nothing nyan." Kuroka said as she formed several flames of energy around herself, and they started to spin, before they formed a wheel of energy. She pointed her hand at them, and Naruto saw the wheel of energy shoot to them.

"Cover your mouths, there is poison in the air." Naruto told Xenovia and Irina. He himself was immune, or at least, this level of poison was almost nothing to him.

"Throwing up, can't do anything." Irina said, and as she threw up she was purging herself of the poison in her system as well. Xenovia covered her mouth with her jacket, while she tried to get control over herself.

Naruto moved in front of the wheel of flame, before he took the attack head-on instead of letting it damage the surroundings. Naruto was moved backwards as the attack exploded, and his whole body was stinging a little. He had to admit, that attack backed a lot of punch to it, and those flames had some impressive heat to them.

Naruto could see through her clones though, only one had a physical body... he was a _master_ at clones... these low-class imitations were nothing to him.

"Xenovia, get Irina out of here... It will take a lot more poison than this to affect me... and it looks like she is our of your league." Naruto said after a moment. Xenovia grabbed Irina, before she groaned in pain.

She couldn't run away, the poison was stopping her now, truly affecting her.

"Here I am, shopping for dinner... and I get attacks, poor Kuroka nyan. Oh, the life of a stray is a harsh one nyan." Kuroka said with a playfully mocking tone of voice. She was surprised at how durable Naruto was, and how he was so willing to take attacks head on... but she hadn't seen him make any attacks yet. He had speed higher than she had, but she was sure that she coudl handle it with ease if she needed to. After all, there was no way that he could tell she was the real Kuroka.

She was changing and hidng her ki flow with Senjutsu, her lifeforce was invisible to anyone that couldn't read chakra and couldn't use Senjutsu.

She had NO idea who she was facing.

"Stop with this poison, we won't attack you." Naruto told her as he stabbed his sword into the ground to prove a point. Naruto's Ascalon vanished in a puff of smoke, and Kuroka glanced at him in surprise.

"Hohoho, this is interesting... but nope, you see, now that you know I come here I can't let you all live with that information nyan." Kuroka said playfully, despite the fact she planned on killing them. She even had her fist balled up, and swatted it at them like a playful kitty.

"Stray Devils _all_ have a _kill on sight_ order Naruto, kill her." Xenovia coughed out, while Irina collapsed. Naruto crossed his fingers, and created two clones. The clones appeared next to the girls, before picking them up and vanishing in bursts of speed, carrying the girls out of the museum, while Naruto faced off with Kuroka.

"See, kill on sight... but you can't kill little ole me nyan." Kuroka taunted him, before he eyes widened in surprise when Naruto's elbow smashed into her face and sent her crashing through a support piller, and then through another one. She bounced off the floor, before she smacked into the wall. Her clones vanished into thin air, since the original was smacked around like a ragdoll. She got onto her feet and held her hand over her eyes and hissed in pain.

That was going to leave a mark, and that had nearly knocked her out in one go.

Okay, that REALLY hurt. She didn't know humans could have these levels of freaky physical strength and speed, they just weren't natural.

"I can, but I won't... you have a heart." Naruto told her with his face dead serious. He would only kill when he _had_ to. He would never kill when it wasn't the only choice, or when his opponent lacked a heart for him to change.

"Of course I have one, it keeps me alive nyan." Kuroka said as she placed her hand on her book, and squeezed it teasingly. The skin around her eye was starting to darken a little, and her nose was bleeding... like hit had really done a good amount of damage to her. She couldn't take to many of those, that much was for sure. She wasn't fighting a normal human, despite his scent being almost completely human... he might _look_ like a kitsune, and smell like a fox... but he was not a yokai, she could tell that much.

Yet... part of his scent was completely alien to her.

She formed another ki ball in her hand, and she prepared to throw it at him. Her senses went haywire when Naruto appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist, before he knee'd her in the gut. She lost her focus, and the ki ball exploded on both of them, and their bodies both took out two support towers, before Naruto landed on his feet, and Kuroka smashed into the wall.

"Not fun." Naruto said as felt his stinging face. Those things didn't do _wide spread_ damage, but they packed a punch in how potent they were, and the force they exploded with. While the explosions were not huge, they were powerful. Each of those orbs had the same amount of power as a Rasengan, they were strong attacks that could kill lesser people with a single attack... unlike his Rasengan, they only did explosive damage, while he could do grinding as well.

"Durable... strong... fast... you are a real freak of nature... you have a Sacred Gear nyan?" Kuroka asked with a glint in her eye.

"I have no idea what a Sacred Gear is, but I know for a fact I don't have one." Naruto told her with dull eyes. The thing was, he could defeat her without much trouble. She was a long rang fighter, and he was a close range fighter. He was faster and stronger, so he could _easily_ get into range and beat the shit out of her... and her attacks didn't do that much damage to him. They hurt like a bitch, but he could withstand them without much damage.

'He hasn't notice the barrier on this floor yet, so he doesn't know he can't escape... good.' Kuroka thought seriously. She had, a few moments ago, placed a rather powerful barrier around this floor of the museum to make sure that nobody came to help Naruto. She could handle this herself, but she could tell this would be a tough fight.

She was a Stray Devil, but before that she was a Nekoshou... and Nekoshou were naturally stronger and faster than humans... while Devils were also naturally stronger and faster... by all rights, she should be running circles around him with her much superior body.

So why wasn't she doing this?

Simple... he _also_ had a body that was _many_ times stronger and faster than a human's body. Much stronger than a normal, abnormal, or even upper-class Devil as well. This boy in front of her was a complete physical freak.

She would need to use her Senjutsu to match him.

'Hmmm... something is different about her.' Naruto thought when he saw that her hands were... different. She had a light covering of energy around them, and this time it wasn't in ball form. Kuroka rushed towards him, and Naruto's eyes widened and he caught her hands and stopped her. He gave her a nasty headbutt, and sent her crashing back onto the floor.

That was dangerous, but he didn't know why.

"Ow... so you recognized I was trying to sever your lifeforce that time nyan... you are good." Kuroka complimented. With Senjutsu, she could strike a person's lifeforce directly, and that was extremely hard to defend against.

She was right, she couldn't match him like this.

"I've been trained since I was 5 to recognize danger, and I'll admit... that was different than how I learned Senjutsu." Naruto admitted to her, and Kuroka's eyes widened for a moment.

What did he just say?!

"You... you can use Senjutsu? Humans can't use Senjutsu nyan!" Kuroka told him, now knowing that something was off about him. Her attack, despite him blocking it... if it had hit if he knew Senjutsu, and could strengthen his lifeforce again, then her attack would do nothing.

Kuroka took up a stance, before she used Senjutsu and grasped at the very base of her life.

Her body gained an aura around it as she used Touki, her very fighting spirit, and with it she finally made use of Senjutsu's ability to tremendously strengthen her attack, defense, and her speed. With this, she would be able to match him, and if he knew Senjutsu... then she would find out in a moment.

Though... it would make sense... she had been attracted to the museum for some strange reason she couldn't explain... and it wasn't just because of her stomach.

She appeared behind Naruto and moved to punch him in the back of the head, and Naruto ducked underneath the blow and jumped away from her. Kuroka grinned for a moment, okay, so this was going to be more fun than she thought. She touched the ground, before she put on a burst of speed and moved to in front of Naruto. Naruto blocked her palm thrust with his forearm, and he was sent flying through several pillars, before he hit the wall and it cratered.

"Damn... that packs a punch." Naruto said as he shook his arm and dodged her next attack. He kicked her in the face, and she crashed into a ramen stand and destroyed it. She landed on the other side of it, before she rolled onto her feet. She grinned at him as she wiped her cheek, her body already healing from his earlier attacks. She spit out a little blood onto the floor, before she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Did you know, that Senjutsu users can use Touki to dramatically increase their Strength, Speed, and Durability... and I can read my opponent's lifeforce to tell what they are going to do. I barely felt that kick nyan." Kuroka said, though she wouldn't lie. She had felt it, and it did hurt a little. Naruto still packed a _wicked_ punch and kick when he wanted to. She could read that he wasn't coming at her with any lethal force.

Kuroka formed a ki blast in her hand.

'Okay, so unlike my Senjutsu... her Senjutsu doesn't automatically power her up. She can only strengthen her body when she uses Senjutsu to use Touki.' Naruto thought for a moment. She packed a punch, that much was for sure. Naruto made a Rasengan in his hand, before the two of them burst into action.

Ki Blast and Rasengan met, before Kuroka's eyes widened when Naruto's Rasengan drilled right through her Ki Blast.

The Rasengan was a _drilling_ attack for a reason, it would grind right through opponent's attacks like a drill. Only _piercing_ and other _drilling_ attacks could really go toe to toe with it, because other attacks would just get destroyed by the grinding and drilling of the Rasengan. With the Rasengan constantly grinding, it would grind away at opponent's attacks.

Kuroka slapped the Rasengan before it could hit her, and the attack dispersed.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise.

That was a new one.

'Okay, that was a new one... lucky that Touki can be used to defeat magic attacks... but that wasn't magic.' Kuroka thought with sharp eyes. That attack was _dangerous_ , even more so than her Ki Blast... it was beautiful and dangerous. Yet, she could tell that it could do so much more than what it looked like.

"You're tough ya know." Naruto admitted, with a slight grin on his face.

Sue him, he liked to get his blood pumping by fighting.

"You seem to be growing weaker, is my poison finally taken effect?" Kuroka said with a smirk. She had a point, Naruto's movements had slowed, if only slightly. Several Kurokas appeated and started to rush towards Naruto. There were three of them in total, and Naruto looked at the one on the left.

The real one, and he countered her punch and kicked her in the knee... the other Kurokas vanished.

Naruto worked the poison out of his system rather quickly, and he regained his full speed. Kuroka and his fist's collided, and both of them cracked their knuckles against each other. Naruto on the other hand, had experience on his side. He had trained in Taijutsu in the academy since he was 5 years old, and while by village standards he had been sub-par until a few years ago... by standards of civilians he was leagues ahead of them.

He was able to clip the side of her face with his punch, and crack her neck to the left.

She returned with a punch of her own, and his head smashed back into the wall. She finished with a punch to his ribs, and Naruto grunted and had the rest of his body pushed against the wall. Naruto watched as Kuroka went for a kick.

He dodged, and her leg got stuck in the wall.

"Crap nyan." Kuroka said when she realized that she had messed up. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand, but this one was different.

It had four white blades on it, but they were super small.

"Wind Style: Rasengan." Naruto said as he pushed it into her gut. Kuroka let out a scream as the Rasengan exploded into a tornado of wind blades that pushed her from one side of the room into the other, all while the main ball of the technique ground a burn mark into her stomach and destroyed her obi. Her clothes were getting ruined by the technique, and her aura of defense was being ripped away bit by bit from the wind blades assualt on her.

When she crashed into the opposite wall, a whole line of support pillars taken down, as well as another two ramen stalls.

"Ow... ow that hurts... ow." Kuroka said as she looked down at her body... it was like she had been ripped to shreds by thousands of blades of something. She couldn't deflect any of them blades, they moved to fast for her hands to move. It was only her aura that defended her, and it had held out well. She was lucky the cuts were pretty light, but that attack had completely destroyed her defense. Her aura returned around her, and she regained the use of her Touki... but she had less of it than before.

That attack was _more dangerous._

It took the Grinding and Drilling from before, and combined it with Cutting and Piercing damage, making an attack that could defeat a greater variety of attacks with a single motion.

"For when a Rasengan won't work, but when the Rasenshuriken isn't needed." Naruto said with a grin. Kuroka moved forward and Naruto heard a rumble in the ground for a moment. He jumped up and started to stand on the ceiling. Kuroka's eyes widened when she passed underneath him, before he dropped to the ground behind her.

Naruto shoved a Rasengan into her back, and it expanded and destroyed the back of her kimono. She was pushed deep into the wall, before she smashed into her own barrier and was kept from moving forward. Naruto jumped back when a wheel of fire came out of the hole that Kuroka's body and the Rasengan made. It exploded around him, and he hit the ground.

"Seriously, that hurts a bit." Naruto said as he waved his arms. That attack stung more than a little, flames had never bothered him before, he could take them point blank with no trouble most of the time.

"Okay, so this is going to be harder than I thought nyan." Kuroka muttered under her breath. Naruto was no easy person to beat. He was freaky durable, and had strength and speed in spades. Kuroka made two Ki Blasts, before she threw them both at Naruto. Naruto dodged them both, and they hit the walls behind him.

There was that rumble again that he felt moments later.

Kuroka was not prepared for when her aura around her vanished, all the damage she had taken so far finally taking it's toll on her. Her wounds were still bleeding after all, though she could still fight. She filled the room with more and more poison, while Naruto burst into action and took her moments of weakness.

"Na-" Naruto said as he created Shadow Clones at his sides, before the clones all seperated and appeared at the four corner directions. They all kicked Kuroka up into the air. "Ru-" They chanted as Naruto stepped onto a clone and jumped higher into the air than Kuroka currently was. She was still recovering from the earlier kicks, and she didn't expect the clones to come up and kick her again. "To!" The clones said again, and Kuroka yelped in pain.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his foot into her face, and sent her crashing into the ground with a crater forming under her. The clones popped and Naruto landed on the ground, before he looked at Kuroka.

Knocked out cold.

He lifted her up, before he heard that rumble again... and chunks of concrete started to fall down from the ceiling.

...

Naruto ran towards the exit with Kuroka over his shoulder, and he rushed up the stairs as the building began to collapse. Naruto could see that there were no more people in the museum, the explosions must have made them all try and flee. Naruto jumped out of a window... just as the entire building collapsed in on itself.

Naruto looked at the ramen museum.

...

Tears flowed out of his eyes as he looked at the great building falling down and becoming nothing more than rubble.

"Mission... Mission accomplished." Naruto said as he cried tears of emotional pain. He had caused most of the damage to the building, and he knew it.

He was SO conflicted right now!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Kuroka

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I... am going to be executed.' Kuroka thought with wide eyes as she sat with chains on her hands. She didn't have to be a genius to know what happened to Stray Devils who were captured... one of two things happened. They were tortured, and then they were given a punishment... and 99% of the time that punishment was death. She knew that the end of her life would not be a pleasant one, her life as a Stray Devil meant that she was always on the run because being caught meant certain death... and the end of her life would most likely be her getting caught.

When she had fought Naruto, she had thought she could win against the younger male.

Nope.

She had been beaten and knocked out, before she was taken to the Church, where she currently lay waiting for her death to be given to her. She would be tortured first no doubt, getting all of the information she knew extracted from her. Her allies had no clue where she was most likely, they knew she had been making a ramen run... but now she was in Italy... she was in another nation completely, and her allies had no clue that she had been captured. It wasn't like she had sent out a message to save her or anything.

So here she was, her powers sealed away and waiting death... rotting in a holding cell.

Why she hadn't been killed right away was a mystery to her, since that was how most exorcists worked. They killed Stray Devils on the spot, they rarely ever bothered to capture them, unless it was requested that they be captured.

"Haaaaaa, so this is how I die nyan?" Kuroka wondered out loud as she laid on the bed provided and stared up at the ceiling. She had a short life compared to other devils, she was barely out of her teens. She was a young adult woman, and she had never really gotten to experience the real joys of life. She hadn't found a mate, she hadn't formed a family, she hadn't repopulated her race... she didn't even get to see her little sister's face again.

The Nekoshou race was finished.

Now, the only Nekoshou left in the world would be her Half-Breed Sister, who like her had been turned into a Nekoshou/Devil hybrid. The Nekoshou would never be a pure race again, and that was if her sister lived to birth a new generation. A race of a single person had little chance of population... and a race consisting of a single woman... sometimes had no chance to get repopulated.

Her thoughts wondered to the boy that defeated her.

Naruto Uzumaki.

She didn't hate him, after all, she had attacked him first and he actually gave her chances to end the fight and escape. He didn't show a single iota of hate against her, and seemed to just be enjoying the fun she was giving him in the fight. Unlike her, he had no been fighting to kill, only disable. She could tell that he held back that much, and she could read his aura... and it had been so pure. He was like a never-ending ocean of love and kindess, his very soul was like a warm sun.

She didn't notice as Naruto walked into her cell and sat down on her bed.

"Kind... strong... and that lifeforce... he would have been a fine-" Kuroka started, but trailed off, as she lamented the fact that perhaps the perfect mate for her, was going to be the root cause of her death... no, she was the root cause of her death. She had attacked him first, so anything he had done had been in self-defense.

"A fine what?" Naruto asked her, and her eyes widened as she sat straight up and looked at him.

"Nyan!? What are you doing here nyan!?" Kuroka asked in shock as she looked directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Honestly, you didn't seem like a bad person, deep down, to me when I fought you. Before my next mission, I wanted to talk with you a little." Naruto admitted to her. It was the truth, to him she didn't feel like a bad person... just a good person stuck in a bad situation. It wasn't completely her fault that she was forced to kill anyone that knew her location, and was capable of sending forces to go get her.

"What is there to talk about, I am could have my head chopped off tomorrow nyan." Kuroka said, and finally her bitterness at the situation at hand was showing.

Her allies didn't know where she was, and with her abilities sealed, she had no hope of escape.

"How, dark outlook. I mean... it is the truth. I overheard some things, and yes... tomorrow you are going to be executed... but don't you want to spend her final moments with somebody?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She wasn't expecting him to spend his time with a dying woman... and a bigger surprise was the fact that apparently he was the one that healed her body of the scratches, burns, and bruises that she had gotten from her fight with him.

"You're weird nyan." Kuroka commented with a smile.

"I get told that a lot." Naruto came clean with her. Everyone thought he was weird, he just learned to accept it.

"Where should I begin... while I think about it, why don't you tell me about the one who defeated me nyan?" Kuroka asked with a raised eyebrow. She had to admit, that she was curious. Naruto had much too much strength for a human, even one with a Sacred Gear... despite him not having one. He was much too... well trained, while Sacred Gear users were reliant on their Sacred Gears. There was only one person who wasn't reliant on their Sacred Gear who had one, and he wasn't born with it.

"No harm in that. I was born in a forest nation, and on the day I was born a Nine-Tailed Fox attacked my village and killed my parents. It was sealed in me, and for the next 12 years I lived with no friends or family, and hated by the village... when I was 5 years old, I entered a school that trained warriors for my village. When I graduated, I started to make friends and fought for my life all the time." Naruto told her with a grin. He didn't mind sharing his life story with people. It wasn't like it was that important of a secret for him.

"So... your power comes from the yokai in you nyan?" Kuroka asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"Not really, I trained for most of my life... but I was always fighting opponents who were real fighting monsters. No matter how strong I got, there was somebody stronger right around the corner... I even had to fight and defeat the fox inside of me to safely use it's power." Naruto said, and Kurama inside of him snorted. His _other_ half had been defeated by Naruto, he already knew about this... but he could accept it considering who Naruto was.

"So unlike Sacred Gears nyan." Kuroka admitted with respect in her eyes.

"Sacred Gears?" Naruto asked, now wondering what she was talking about. She had mentioned them before, but he didn't get any real information on them.

"Sacred Gears are tools made by God, and humans are born with them... or even half-humans. Unlike you, Sacred Gear users don't usually have to fight for their power... and it doesn't have many drawbacks. They unlock the power, and it is their's to use when they want... people become reliant on them nyan." Kuroka admitted to Naruto. She had a Sacred Gear user who was completely reliant on his Sacred Gear on her team, her ex-team... she didn't really have a team anymore now that she was going to die.

"Tch... sounds easy. Whenever I used the fox's power, I had the chance to lose control and go on rampages. Anyway, my best friend eventually left the village and went traitor... and he tried to kill me, but I didn't give up on him. So I went on a training journey with my godfather... who I didn't know was my godfather at the time... and 3 years later I returned home, stronger than before ya know." Naruto told her with a grin. He had been much stronger, his Genin-level Taijutsu had improved to near-Jonin level and most of his skills had been improved upon on a more base level.

He had grown stronger.

"Sounds rough... did you kill the traitor nyan?" Kuroka asked with a raised eyebrow. She would murder anyone that tried to kill her.

"Of course not, that is stupid. People who break rules are trash, but people who abandon their comrades are even lower than trash. He was like a brother to me, and I never had a family... Love isn't something that just vanishes... he was lost in darkness, and as his friend it is my job to bring him back to the light." Naruto told Kuroka with a harder voice than before. She looked at him with more surprise.

'This boy is _too_ forgiving.' Kuroka thought to herself, but she had to admit that it wasn't a bad trait... just a stupid one.

"I can see it in your face... I would rather be an idiot forever, than be smart and abandon somebody who needs me. Anyway, turns out there were people who were after the fox inside of me... and I fought them a few times... before my godfather was killed by one of them. So I went to a mountain, and learned Senjutsu from the toad who taught my godfather Senjutsu... and that man attacked my village... he wiped it out... and we fought." Naruto told Kuroka, who started to look slightly saddened the more she heard about his life. What kind of kind, strong, and forgiving person could had lived such a life, and still stayed so pure and innocent? She couldn't name anyone who could be raised like that, and turn out to be like Naruto.

"Did you kill him nyan?" Kuroka asked him, and he shook his head.

"It was a long, hard fight... and I won... and then I came face to face with the man who killed my godfather... and instead of killing him... I talked to him, no matter how much I wanted to rip him apart... it wouldn't get me anything. If I took his life for revenge, the people he killed wouldn't come back to life... and the people who loved him would seek my life in revenge... so I forgave him-" Naruto started, before Kuroka interupted him with a deep frown on her face.

"How nyan?" Kuroka questioned him, not sure how that was possible.

"How what?" Naruto asked, not sure what she was referring to.

"How could you forgive somebody who wiped out your home, and killed your godfather nyan?" Kuroka asked with her fists gripped against the hem of the shirt she had been given to replace her ripped clothes... she could restore her clothes if she had her powers, but she didn't have them right now.

"What would killing him get me? Nothing. If I killed everyone who wronged me, then I myself would have wiped out my home. Those people _hated_ me... but when I forgave their killer... he sacrificed _his_ life and brought them all back to life... except my godfather. If you give people second chances... if you can find it in your heart to forgive them... people might just surprise you. People with hearts... can have those hearts changed." Naruto explained to Kuroka, who was in awe. She didn't believe it, but at the same time Naruto wasn't lying to her. Every word he said was true, his tone showed sadness and hurt, but also some pride and hope.

"So what next nyan?" Kuroka asked with excitement. This was SO much more enteraining then her life story.

"I went to train, I didn't know it... but a war had started to capture me and another like me. I trained, and I mastered the hatred in my own heart. So then I fought the fox, and with the help of my mother's energy locked away inside me... I was able to overcome the fox's hatred as well and take it's power for me own... and I trained with that power... until one day I sensed the war." Naruto told her, and his tone started to turn darker than before. Kuroka leaned forward and listened intently to Naruto, hanging on his every word.

'He is a real man.' Kuroka thought with a growing smile on her face.

This was the kind of man that she wanted to make her mate.

"So... I left my training, and went to the war. I created an army of clones, and scattered them across the continent. Each clone went to a different battlefield... and each clone fought against an undead, immortal zombie, each with unbelievable power... while I fought the person who started the war... and 6 people like me... who were also undead immortal zombies... with one partner. The person who started the war... he was the one who unleashed the fox against my village and made it kill my parents." Naruto spoke with to her, and she payed attention. The more she heard, the more she was pulled into the story... and the more unlikely it seemed... but her ears did not lie to her. She could still read his aura, and she could tell that he was telling the truth.

"So you talked to him nyan?" Kuroka asked, trying to find a common link in the stories.

"Not yet... first I fought against the zombies who were like me... and I defeated them after I gained the respect from the fox... whose name I learned was Kurama. Together, and true friends and partners we defeated the others with ease... Kurama, who killed my parents... had lost his hatred and become my friend... and after fighting... we fought together, and soon the dreaded Ten-Tails was summoned... a monster with infinite reserves of energy... so big it made mountains look small." Naruto explained, and his face started to grow more and more grin. Kuroka could tell the story was going to take a turn for the worse, but she was still addicted to it.

"So... did he also become like you... get it sealed into him nyan?" Kuroka asked, since Naruto mentioned that there were other people like him.

"Yes... but not yet. I shared my chakra with the army, 20,000 people strong... and together we were able to force even the Ten-Tails to get serious... and we forced it to it's third form... I gave up tons of chakra to defend the aura... and I had been going on days of no eating, sleeping, or rest... I was exhausted... and then everything took a turn for the worse... we gained allies... but the enemy grew stronger... he became the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails and gained godly powers... it took everything we had to defeat him... and then an even stronger person became the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki... and then he cast _that._ " Naruto told Kuroka, and his fists were shaking with rage at this point. He could forgive anyone, but even he felt rage over their actions.

"... What is that nyan?" Kuroka asked with her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"The Infinite Tsukuyomi... an illusion so strong, it can only be broken by one thing. Using the moon, it reflects a light so bright it lights up the entire planet... and places the victims into a drunken dream that fufills their heart's desires... but it is only a fake happiness... so I fought that man to end it... and we were slowly winning... before he was stabbed in the back... and she came. Kaguya... my ancestor, the goddess of all chakra... me and my best friend fought her... with the man who killed my parents, my teacher, and my other teammate all working together... we lost." Naruto said with tears leaking out of his eyes at this point.

"You... lost nyan?" Kuroka asked, and she didn't understand how that was possible.

"No... lost is the wrong word I guess. She killed my friends, and only my teacher and the man who killed my parents were left... Kakashi and Obito. I had forgiven Obito, and he changed... he used the remainder of his life... and sent me and Kakashi to this dimension... so that I could get strong enough to beat Kaguya and save my people... and here I am." Naruto said with his tone showing that he was determined to save his people. He was determined to grow as strong as he didn't to be... he didn't give up.

"A different dimension... my story isn't as dark as your's is, but I guess I can share it. I was born to a race called Nekoshou, a more rare and powerful form of Nekomata. I have a little sister, and my parent's died when I was younger nyan... I looked after my sister, and one day I joined the peerage of a Devil and became a devil... I grew stronger and stronger, and he grew jealous... so he attempted to experiment on my sister to grow stronger himself... and I killed him and became a stray devil... and my race were sentenced to execution for my actions... only me and my sister remain nyan." Kuroka explained to Naruto, and he frowned for a moment. There was something that he didn't get about that short story... and he could see why it was short... Kuroka simply didn't have that much happen to her in her life.

"You _became_ a devil?" Naruto asked, and Kuroka nodded.

"High-Class Devils gain access to Evil Pieces, they can turn others into Devils servants that they command. I'm a Nekoshou/Devil, and my sister is the same... these Evil Pieces are stuck inside of my soul... as long as I have them, I will be a Devil... and as long as I am a Devil... I will be a Stray Devil... well, until I die tomorrow nyan." Kuroka said with her bitter tone returning to her voice. She was going to die tomorrow, what was there to not be bitter about.

"In your soul..." Naruto said as he looked at Kuroka for a second, she glanced at him, his tone seeming to catch her interest.

"It is impossible to remove them, they are stuck there... and nobody has ever created a way for them to be removed nyan." Kuroka told him, and Naruto frowned for a moment.

Impossible... he disliked that word.

"If they are taken out though... you won't be a Devil anymore?" Naruto asked her, just to make her.

"Yes, if they are removed I won't be a Devil. Their presence is what keeps me a Devil nyan." Kuroka admitted to Naruto, and he reached towards her. Kuroka raised an eyebrow as Naruto's hand glowed orange. This was the first time he had tried this... but he had always believed it to be possible. To reach directly into somebodies soul, and pull out the things that were not needed. All of the evidence showed it was possible, but nobody had managed it before... he had wondered for awhile if he could do it.

The second Naruto's hand touched Kuroka's boob... he got a vision of her as a younger kid. Her skin around the point of contact started to glow orange, and a window into her soul was opened up. Kuroka looked down at her breast in shock, while Naruto reached into her body... the orange part of his arm phasing into her body.

Naruto got more visions of her past, and how her true character worked.

Naruto felt one thing that didn't belong... and a copy of the thing. There were of the same thing inside of her, keeping her a Devil. Naruto grabbed them, and Kuroka moaned _loudly_ and _lewdly_ as he pulled them out of her soul.

She collapsed onto her back in shock when Naruto held up two Bishop Pieces... the very pieces that had turned her into a Devil.

"I am called the Boy of Miracles for a reason, impossible is a word that doesn't exist in my dictionary." Naruto told her with a grin as he crushed the Evil Pieces with his hand. Kuroka smiled widely... she tried to make her Devil wings form... but they weren't there. She lost all of the demonic energy in her body, she was no longer a Devil... not like she ever used her demonic powers anyway.

She was a Nekoshou again.

"How is this... boy of miracles... heh, you are more than that nyan." Kuroka said as she leaned back against the wall, while Naruto smiled at her.

"I won't let you die tomorrow, I promise you that. You don't deserve to die, unlike the other Stray Devils I've seen... you still have your heart. You deserve the same second chance as everyone else." Naruto told her as his hand stopped glowing... he was right. His universal understanding of chakra had paid off, he had been able to help somebody.

Kuroka leaned forward, before she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks nyan... but it doesn't matter most likely. I still killed a lot of people, and I am still a criminal... there is no way they were going to just... let me live nyan." Kuroka said to him with a strained smile. She was realizing that Devil or not, she was still going to be executed for her crimes... that was a fact of the matter. Devil or not, to the eyes of the public she had crimes worthy of death.

"Naruto, are you down there! We need to get ready for our mission tomorrow, after the execution of that stray we are going to france!" Xenovia's voice called out from a good distance away, and Naruto looked at Kuroka with a determined look.

"I swear to you this, before you are executed... I will save your life." Naruto told her as he stood up and left her cell, before he walked off. Kuroka smiled to herself, and she licked her lips.

'Strong, kind, loyal, loving, and so many other great traits... and he is quite the looker, combined with those massive energy reserves and that lifeforce... if you save my life, I swear you are going to be my mate... and the father of the New Nekoshou race.' Kuroka swore to herself. After hearing that story... if there was anyone that could save her life tomorrow, it was going to be Naruto.

Her life now rested in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

If she lived as his mate, or if she died as a criminal.

Kuroka closed her eyes before she let out a loud laugh.

After feeling his strength for herself, she liked her odds!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Kuroka's Death

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This is... a bit much.' Naruto thought as he looked around him. He was sitting in the front row of the room that would be used to show Kuroka's execution... and there was a camera that would be recording the event so that proof of her death could be given to the Devils that were still searching for her. They were inside of the Church, and there were rows of people that were sitting in wait.

There were multiple rows of seats, with a split down the middle.

Besides him, all three of them in Exorcist attire, were both Irina and Xenovia... finally having recovered from their overeating disaster of a mission. They were already going to be sent on a new mission right after the execution was over. A rogue priest had been located, and it was their job to take him back to the Church so that he could be punished for his crimes. Unlike a Stray Devil, he was not a kill on sight, instead he was a capture on sight.

The front row were filled with fully trained exorcists, as were some of the rows behind, with future exorcists that were still in training filling up the back rows.

Most of the people had white hair, or hair that was turning white... the ones in the front row at least. He noticed that those on the right side of the row all had white hair, and some of them were not-so patiently waiting for the execution. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a few of the exorcists looking at him, Xenovia, and Irina in jealousy. He had to raise an eyebrow at this even more when he saw a white haired man with red eyes give him a sick grin. He was _rather_ deranged looking, and he was wearing the priet battle uniform for those who weren't natural Holy Sword users and didn't have important blades... only the mass produced ones.

"Freed Sellzen, he is a genius on the battlefield... but his methods are rather... cruel. I think he is a Heretic is disguise." Irina explained to Naruto. Kuroka had yet to get presented, and the execution wasn't decided to take place until a few more minutes. She looked a little disgusted at the mere sight of this person, which was obvious to him.

There was a handsome teen with silvery-white hair, and he wore similar clothes to Freed... and he was even seated next to Freed. He looked excited for the execution as well. He looked towards Naruto, and Naruto felt a little bit of... no, Naruto wasn't excited. It was like somebody wanted to fight him... this guy wanted to fight him for some reason.

"That is Chaos-Edge Sieg... Siegfried. He has a Twice Critical for a Sacred Gear, and he uses Demonic Swords... why they let him be an exorcist is... who knows." Xenovia commented when she saw where Naruto's eyes were wondering. It would seem that Demon Sword users were considered something to be suspicious of. Naruto didn't understand why, it was just a sword.. but whatever.

"Wow, they are really bringing the big guns... it is Dulio-sama." Irina said as she added a respectful honorific to the next name. Coming into the Church was a very young man with wild blond hair that didn't cover his forehead, and green eyes. He wore priest clothes, and he looked like he was happy... and stoned. He had a plate of pasta in his hands, and he was eating it as he sat down on the same row as them. He had a pretty powerful aura about him, but nothing that Naruto hadn't seen before now... and nothing that Naruto hadn't beaten before.

More people were coming in, but Naruto felt another powerful one.

A woman with a very beautiful face. She was wearing the robes of a sister, so most of her body was covered up, but she appeared to be in her late 20s with bright blue eyes... and what he would describe as western looks. She looked very kind, but Xenovia shrunk into her seat and made sure to avoid being spotted by this woman.

"Griselda Quarta... she trained Xenovia in how to use a sword, though she didn't do a good job." Irina said, and she took the chance to take a dig at Xenovia while she was at it.

"Shut up Heretic." Xenovia snapped at Irina, who stuck her tongue out at Xenovia. Naruto sighed and smacked both of the girl's on the sides of their heads.

"Both of you, shut up. Get along, you're teammates... act like it." Naruto lectured them. He didn't want this turning into another Team 7, with Irina and Xenovia taking the place of him and Sasuke. He did NOT want to be the Sakura of the group, keeping them in line, but he would do it if he had to.

"Ow." Xenovia said as she rubbed her head, while Irina was in a dazed state, he had hit her a little harder for starting that one.

"So... why is everyone gathered? Kuroka's abilities are sealed, so there is no way for her to do anything. This much force is not needed." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. There were upwards to 50 people in the room... upwards to 75 people. Naruto did a recount in his head, and saw that that everyone was equipped with some kind of weapon they had hidden on their body, except for himself and Dulio... Naruto's Ascalon was in it's seal, and just by looking at Dulio and the condition of his body Naruto could see this man _sucked hard-core_ had hand to hand.

"Who knows what kind of creatures will save that beast." Irina pointed out when she wasn't dazed from the hit.

'Heh, too bad for them Kuroka isn't going to die today. I saw to that myself.' Naruto said as he looked around the room.

"Shhhhh, looks like the beast is being brought forth... Look, the Holy Priestess is coming as well." Xenovia whispered to them. Naruto looked towards the entrance, and he could see Kuroka being dragged in chains. He expected that much, but what he was surprised to see was a young girl... no older than 16 years old. She was a little beauty, an inch over 5 feet tall, with a rather cute body. She had long blond hair, and bright green eyes. She had milky white skin, and she had an entire aura of innocence about her. She looked like she would rather not be here, like she would rather be doing anything but what she was doing. She was wearing the robes of a holy maiden, a nun, and she had a bible in her hands.

"What is her name?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Asia Argento, she is a healer with a Sacred Gear. Oh, it looks like some of the captures Rogue Priests are on the chopping block." Irina noted when a small line of rogue men were being dragged along with Kuroka. It would seem that they were being punished for their own actions as well. They each had the appearance of somebody that had done things that needed to be punished for.

Asia sat down besides Xenovia, who didn't even attempt to say a word to confort the nervous girl.

Griselda stood up, before she walked up to the front of the room with all of the criminals lined up in a straight line. She turned to face the rows, while the chains were nailed into holes in the floor, chaining those about to die to the ground... forcing them to take up positions of prayer. Kuroka had a jolly look on her face the entire time, she had full faith that she was _not_ going to die today anyway.

"Each person lined up here are criminals who oppose God. They are Devils, preists who have strayed from the path of light, and those who have commited horrible acts worthy of their punishment. Do any of you have any last words?" Griselda said with a cold look in her eye. She drew the handle of a sword, before it gained a blade of pure light to it.

"I regret nothing!" The first man in chains said, before he head was removed from his body. Asia was one of the few people in the room that actually flinched and looked away. The man's body didn't bleed... instead he simply turned into light and vanished.

"I will destroy all Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels! I will not die!" The second man shouted out... and then his head was removed from his body. Yet, like the man before his body turned into light and vanished into nothing.

"God is d-" The third man said, and he didn't even get to finish what he was saying before his head was removed from his body.

Now it was Kuroka's turn, and she looked over at Naruto for a moment, before she grinned to herself.

"Don't you think death by Holy Water is a more fitting end for a Devil? I mean, how many of your kind have I killed? Might want to make this slow, nyan?" Kuroka pointed out after a moment, and Griselda thought about it. This was a first, nobody ever simply requested that their death sentence be drawn out and their body forced to undergo even more pain before death.

She could get on that boat.

So she grabbed a bowl of Holy water, and she dumped it on Kuroka. She expected Kuroka to start screaming in agony... everyone started to look at Kuroka questionly when her body didn't even so much as burn from the water. She was grinning, while Griselda looked angered and confused.

"What sort of foul magic is this?" Griselda asked the Stray Devil forced onto the ground below her.

"No magic hun, you see... A member of the Church IN THIS VERY ROOM has the power to turn Reincarnated Devils into the species they were before! That is right, I am no longer a Stray Devil hahaha nyan!" Kuroka laughed at their shocked faces. She enjoyed fucking with people very much, and this was the perfect way for her to do that.

"You lie whore!" A man at the back of the room shouted out.

"Kill that lying sow!" And with the shout of that second male, things started to get thrown out of whack. People started screaming for her death, while Naruto palmed his face. Griselda drew her sword, before she placed the flat of the blade against Kuroka's neck, expecting her to at least burn a little... no burn... Kuroka was not lying. There really was a person in the Church that could vastly weaken Devils forces, and change the very world.

Of course, she still raised the blade above her head so that she could behead the Nekoshou chained to the ground.

"Then die as a Nekoshou, and not a Stray Devil. Your crimes didn't change with your species." Griselda spoke to Kuroka, before she swung her blade down. Kuroka expected something to happen... so she was surprised when nothing happened... only her head being seperated from her shoulders. She gained surprise for a brief moment, before her her eyes dulled while her body turned to light... and vanished.

"May God have mercy on your souls." Griselda said, and her word's were repeated... by half of the room. People in the back started to stand up, before they moved out of the room. Naruto smiled to himself for a moment as he replayed what happened in his head. Naruto stood up with Xenovia and Irina, before the three of them started to walk out of the room as well.

"That was... something. I expected more, like at least an attempt to escape." Irina noted as they left the building. Naruto silently looked towards the side of the building, while absentmindely rubbing his neck.

 _-With Kuroka-_

"Ooooooh, that hurt... That SO looked like it hurt. How did you even do that nyan?" Kuroka asked a copy of Naruto that was holding her, while standing on the side of the building. Kuroka noticed that she had regained the use of her powers, as in, now she could do everything she could do before... except flying considering she no longer had wings to fly with.

Flight was one of the few perks of devilhood.

The Naruto-clone was rubbing his neck in annoyance.

Memory-backlash could suck so bad, he was getting back the memories of that beheaded clone.

"I'm a ninja, you think it is hard to fake your death?" Naruto asked as he thought back on what happened.

"Hooooow nyan?" Kuroka asked teasingly, while Naruto moved them to the top of the building so that they would be hidden from the people walking down below. She was curious as to how she had been saved. One second the blade was inches away her cutting off her neck, and the next moment she was in the arms of Naruto while a perfect copy of herself got it's head cut off in her place.

She HAD to know how he did that.

"Shadow Clones, Transformation Jutsu, Body Replacement Technique, and the Shunshin... as well as Wall-Walking. Oh wow, back to the basics." Naruto said when he realized that he had literally used 3 of the most basic techniques a ninja could use to save Kuroka's life and fake her death... plus the Shadow Clone jutsu... but for him that WAS a basic jutsu, since he was using it since he was 12.

He had gone back to the basics, and successfully faked the death of the beauty that was next to him.

"How did you do it so quickly nyan?" Kuroka asked with a curious look on her face.

"I made a Shadow Clone, and had it turn into you. Then the very last second before you died, I used the Shunshin to use the Replacement and replace you with the clone... and while normally clones pop after a hit... they can delay how long they last before they pop. I only needed it to last long enough to turn to light." Naruto explained his plan to her. He had used literally some of the most basic jutsu. He had used an E-rank, D-rank, another E-rank, and finally a B-rank jutsu to save the life of an SS-rank criminal.

It was not about the rank of a technique, it was how you used it... Naruto was always good at combining and using techniques in new and inventive ways.

"Wow, that is so simple... yet so clever because nobody would expect it. You really are unpredictable. So what now nyan?" Kuroka asked as she stretched herself out.

"Well... now you can do what you want to do. Go find your sister." Naruto told her with a grin. He might just be a clone, but he was sure that Naruto shared the same sentiment as he did on this.

"Nope, hey Naruto... this you might be a clone, so you can tell the real you that this sexy kitty is going to be laying a claim on you." Kuroka said with a grin on her face as she popped the clone in front of her by kicking him in the shin.

That was right... she made the choice.

Naruto was her mate now, he was the best choice... and her personal favorite choice, for the repopulation of her race. He would be a loving father, husband, and he was extremely strong... all perks. He already spared her life once, and saved her life again in less than a week's time... only a few days. Color her impressed, combined with all of the positives about Naruto... she found herself a mate that would rank as an SSS+ in her book of males she thought would make great mate material.

Most Devil, Yokai, and Fallen Angel women were attracted to power... and Naruto had that... combined with all of his other good traits, she could see him unknowingly forming his own harem before he even knew it.

Kuroka laughed to herself as she shed her clothing and got naked, only to turn her body into that of a normal black cat... with a fork tail. She wrapped the tails together, so it looked like a slightly puffy single tail. She jumped off of the roof, before she landed on the ground softly. She would track Naruto's scent to where he slept, and wait for him there.

News of her execution would spread very fast in the Underworld, so she just had to make sure nobody found out she was alive.

Easy enough, the only reason she had been captured was because she was arrogant, and challenged a person... her mate... to a fight that she had no chance of winning, and then proceeded to get her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

'Heheheh, Naruto, you need to watch yourself you heart-breaker you. Hero-types like you attract women like magnets.' Kuroka thought, since to supernatural beings power was very attractive. Naruto was a smoking hot teen with an unbelievable amount of natural, if a little bit clueless, charm that made women fall for him. She wondered how many women in Naruto's home dimension were in love with him, or had fallen for his charm and power?

Well, that number was about to increase.

Kuroka needed to make sure she staked her claim as his most important girl now, and if possible keep him from getting any others.

Oh yes, she would make sure Naruto was head over heels with her... and soon.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Naruto's Luck

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... this is the address?" Naruto asked as he looked at the symbols on the paper, and they matched the symbols on the pavement in front of them, and on the map that Irina was looking at. Their current location was somewhere in France... he said somewhere, because the area was located outside of any actual city. They were standing in front of a run down mansion, that looked like it hadn't seem anyone visiting it in over... well hundreds of years.

It was creepy.

Only the occassional car would pass by behind them, this mansion was located next to a road. The mansion itself was pretty well sized, over 3 floors of size, and with a bulk size of a few acres of land in width. It could have dozens and dozens of rooms inside of it to search for.

"Looks like it... at least this place is pretty close, we should finish and return home before nightfall." Xenovia said as she used her sword, and destroyed the rusted shut front gate. It was blasted right off the hinges, and sent crashing onto the ground.

"Power idiot/There goes the element of surprise." Irina and Naruto said in unison. Xenovia always tried to solve everything with power, and it was reflected in her sword style. She liked grace, and went for pure power instead... she was a power idiot. Instead of skill and style, she replaced them both by having a strong sword and knowing the basics. She was good, but take away a powerful sword and anyone with skill could defeat her.

Naruto was just annoyed that the boom of that action would have alerted the rogue priest to their presence.

"... I am not saying sorry." Xenovia said as she started to walk forward. She walked ten steps forward, before a hole opened up in the ground and she fell. "What the heeeeeeeeell!?" Xenovia shouted as she started to fall down the hole. Karma had been very swift to her, and she looked at the bottom of the hole and paled.

Stone spikes.

She stopped when her face was inches from the largest spike, hanging by her foot as a shuriken on a wire wrapped around her leg at the last moment. At the top of the hole, Naruto was hanging onto her with one arm on the wire. He had brought his pouch, and had attached it to the back of his exorcist uniform that he wore. Naruto had also taken out the Spring-Loaded Kunai that he kept in his sleeve and placed it back on his arm, so that he could have his sneak attack kunai.

Xenovia was extremely pale as she looked at the point of the spike, inches away from her face.

"Idiot." Irina said as she palmed her face. This wasn't the first time Xenovia had rushed them into a dangerous situation with her recklass behavior. Naruto was pulling Xenovia up by her leg, and that took a few minutes before she was dragged out of the hole. Xenovia was breathing rather heavy, and the color started to return to her skin as she took deep, calming breaths to relax herself.

"Thank you Naruto." Xenovia thanked, and Naruto put away his tools.

"Not problem, this guy might have more traps." Naruto said as he looked around. There were freshly dug earth spots around, and plenty of signs that traps had been set up. Naruto was a prankster and a trap master, he could easily tell when traps were nearby... didn't stop him from triggering them by mistake or by bad luck, but he knew they were there.

"You have ninja tools?" Irina asked with a curious glance, and Naruto opened his coat and showed that he had he a pouch, and it was hanging off the right side of his waist. Naruto opened it, and showed that it had shuriken and ninja wire inside of it. Naruto also pulled up the sleave of his cloak and showed that he had a small black device on the bottom of his forearm that had a hidden blade to it.

Naruto made a kunai come out of the device, connected by ninja wire, before he caught it in his hand. He then let go of it and it jerked back into the device.

"I'm still a ninja, and I figured these might come in handy for the mission." Naruto admitted. He usually trusted his gut feelings.

"Good gut feeling, lets continue with the mission." Xenovia said as they walked around the hole. Naruto grabbed their shoulders and stopped them from walking onto the next trap. Naruto formed a clone, before he made it walk in their place... and spikes came out of the ground this time and killed the clone. Naruto got the memories back and shivered for a moment, before he turned to the girls.

"See all the spots that are different colors from the ground around it, avoid those spots." Naruto explained to them with a dull voice. He led the way, and they followed behind him as they avoided the traps this time. Without the traps keeping them trapped, they were able to get to the door without any problems.

"I have this." Xenovia said as she prepared to smash the door open... and smash the door open she did. She slashed it, and it exploded from the power of her sword. She smirked for a moment, before her face froze when she saw that she was face to face... with a cannon. An active, and currently lit cannon that was about to fire right in her face. Naruto kicked the side of the cannon, and changed where it was firing right before Xenovia would have lost her head.

"Seriously! Stop breaking stuff!?" Naruto and Irina shouted at the girl, who stood up straight and coughed into her head.

"I apologize, my haste is making this more difficult." Xenovia apologized this time. Since this was her second time falling for a trap. Naruto stayed perfect still for a moment, before his eyes changed colors to yellow with bar pupils. He gained a ring or orange around his eyes, with it being thicker on top. Naruto then became able to sense all of the nature around him, because the inside of the mansion was pretty much overun by plants... and he could sense that there was a human a floor below them.

He left Sage Mode and returned to normal.

"So, I'll search the top... and you'll search this floor... and you search the second floor." Irina said as she assigned floors to people.

"He is on the bottom floor, below us. Also, with you two you are going to run into every trap in this place." Naruto told her as he tapped on the ground with his foot.

"Noted." Xenovia said as she lifted her sword up... and she stabbed the ground between them. The floor gave it, and a hole big enough for them to fall through exploded underneath them. They all started to fall, a 15 foot drop, before they landed on their feet... and for Naruto he somehow landed on his face... on the floor below them. "There, no traps this way." Xenovia said, while Naruto picked himself up off the ground.

"I thought cats landed on their feet." Irina pointed out, since Naruto had whisker marks she thought him some sort of cat-like being.

"I'm not a cat, anyway... looks like we have company." Naruto said as he glanced over around the room... which was being lit up by many candles all over the room. The person standing over a table, working on something that needed a ton of differently colored fluids in containers with open flames boiling other liquids. The man was in his late 40s at best, and had exorcist white hair with bright blue eyes. He was wearing older, more traditional priest robes, but her had a few stains on his robes.

He was also staring at them in surprise.

Irina and Xenovia both pointed thier sword's at him.

"John Campbell, you are ordered to cease all actions and come with us and atone for your sins." Xenovia said, taking up point, while Naruto stood in a relaxed state. John stared at them for a moment, before he groaned in annoyance.

"Sins? Are you fools still tainting my glorious work by calling them sins?" John questionly stated, and he founed pissed at her words more than just from seeing them.

"I don't actually know what you are doing." Naruto stated in a laid back tone. He had no idea what was going on, but he was prepared for it at a moment's notice.

"Good question, you see... for centuries exorcists have wasted their lives fighting Devils, Stray Devils, and Fallen Angels... and what does it get us? Nothing, our people weaken our forces for nothing... but if we had _clones_... perfect copies of ourselves to do the work _for_ us we will suffer no more losses." John stated, even though Naruto never actually asked what he was doing. He didn't care either... until he heard about the cloning.

"Cloning is a crime against the natural order." Irina explained to Naruto, and he sent both her and Xenovia deadpan looks. They soon realized who they were talking to, but they didn't apologize right now because they couldn't afford to give this guy an opening. They realized, and understood, that Naruto's clones were very much different, and well within the natural order. It didn't create true bodies, just imitations that would eventually vanish into nothing.

"You can't see the greatness of my work... then maybe you can experience it." John said in a darker tone as he placed his hand on the table in front of him. A golden circle started to expand from the table, before it went under their feet and started to glow. It stopped glowing, and the circle vanished... before there was a flash of light, and standing in front of them were copies of themselves.

...

"You monster." Irina said to John, who laughed.

"See how you like fighting yourselves!" John called out, only to realize his mistake half a second later when he saw that the clones had no weapons... and they had weapons. Xenovia and Irina had no trouble at all taking down the clones and killing them seconds into the fight. They were armed, and their clones... despite having their skills, were unarmed and had no talent in hand to hand... since they had no talent in hand to hand.

The Naruto clone died without anything happening to it.

'Looks like he wasn't able to clone me properly.' Naruto thought as John looked shocked at the outcome of what had happened. He had overlooked the fact that he couldn't clone Holy Swords, and without those it was pointless cloning the people in front of him. One of his clones didn't even work out, it just sort of died after being created.

"Clones can never beat the originals." Xenovia told the man as she walked towards him. The man looked around the table for anything that could help him... before he pulled out a gun and shot at them. Xenovia swung her blade and deflected the bullet, with Naruto dodging it when it came way to close to hitting him for his comfort.

"Hey, watch it!?" Irina said when the next bullet Xenovia reflected nearly hit her.

"John, your crimes end here. Come silently, and pray to the Lord for forgiveness." Xenovia ordered him with her frown growing deeper.

"My work will not be silenced by the likes of you-" John started to say, before Naruto punched him in the face and knocked him out. This was starting to get tedious for him, the man had no chance. His experiments wouldn't work against them, because of the fact he had no weapons to give them... and he himself was simply a researcher, he had no fighting power himself. He slumped to the ground in a heap.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Irina asked with a pout, and Naruto shrugged to himself

"This was starting to get annoying, anyway... what was we going to do with those?" Naruto asked as he pointed at their dead bodies... their dead clone bodies. Xenovia and Irina had stabbed their clones through the hearts, so they were laying in puddles of blood... while Naruto's clone was just sort of dead.

"First, we do this." Xenovia said as she swung her blade and destroyed all of the various liquids and experiments on the table. The liquids splashed all around, and Naruto waited for the explosion to happen at any seconds.

...

"Goodie, we aren't dead." Irina said with a twitching eyebrow, before she looked at Xenovia with a raised eyebrow. "You know, green might actually be a color that goes with your hair." Irina commented, and Xenovia glanced at her.

"What?" Xenovia questioned, not sure what to make of the random topic change.

"Your hair, green stuff landed in it... you know, you would look really good if you dyed a strand of your bangs green. The color actually does look good on you." Naruto admitted as he picked up the clone bodies and stacked them up together. He would get rid of them it seems, but that was no big deal to him. Xenovia on the other hand, looked into the reflection of herself on her sword and saw that a strand of hair on bangs had indeed been colored green by the liquid.

"... I like it, I think I will get it dyed lik this." Xenovia said as she toyed with the green strand of hair, remembering where it was colored and placed. That way she could get it dyed on her own, and keep the look after the color of the liquid washed out.

"Seriously, dead bodies... what am I going to do with them?" Naruto asked the girls, who only glanced at the bodies.

"Just leave them, nobody ever comes here anyway. That is why he came here." Xenovia said, and Naruto dropped the bodies with a sigh. He guessed that would be okay, but he didn't like the idea of doing this.

There were glowing golden lights, and around them appeared several men wearing white robes, their faces covered in white masks with white wings behind their back and golden halos above their heads. They were all pretty tall, and they walked forward and surrounded them.

"Thank you for capturing this rogue. We will take him now, and we will return you to the Church." The front angel said as golden symbols appeared on the floor around them again. This time it was a simple teleportation circle. They couldn't use this to get here, but they were more than able to use it to teleport away from here now that the mission was complete and the area was secure.

The circle traveled up their bodies, before the next thing they knew they were standing inside of the Church.

"Thank you for the trip home." Xenovia said politely, while Naruto started to walk off with his hands behind his head.

"That was an easy mission, well, I guess they all can't be hard." Irina pointed out as she joined Naruto at the same time as Xenovia. Naruto shrugged, he didn't mind the easy missions, but it wasn't helping him grow stronger. He needed something that was more challenging than that kind of mission, that was for sure.

"Easy, those traps made the mission rather slow for my taste. Avoiding them was a pain in the neck for sure." Xenovia said... being the only person who was ever captured in the traps, the mission was a little different for her.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead, I am going to-" Naruto started, before he noticed that there was blood on the ground. His eyes narrowed for a moment, before he raised an eyebrow.

"Going to what?" Irina asked Naruto, only for him to grin at them.

"Go to the bathroom, then we can go catch a bite to eat together." Naruto said as he walked off, following the trail of blood to who knows where. It was only a few drops at a time, but he made sure to follow it as exactly as possible without raising suspicion. His gut was telling him to do something, and he always trusted his gut... and his gut was telling him not to make a big deal out of this and avoid attracting the attention of everyone around.

The blood led him to a small building, that was sort of out of the way of the rest of the Church.

He noticed Asia Argento standing in front of the building, the door open, and she had a shocked look on her face. She seemed to have noticed the blood trail as well, maybe even before him. She went into the building, not noticing as he went in after her.

On the ground in the building was a Devil.

He was injured, a deep wound on his chest. He was a gentle-looking young man with brightly colored blond hair, and he was rather scrawny looking. He was wearing expensive looking pants, and no shirt... which was kind of suspicious to Naruto. Actually, the wound on his torso... it looked like it was self-inflicted. He had bat wings coming out of his back, and he was bleeding slightly from the mouth.

Asia was on her knees, not caring that he was a Devil... and her Sacred Gear was activated in front of Naruto's very eyes as two silvr rings appeared on her hands... and a green glow appeared as she started to heal the Devil.

Naruto's footsteps as he walked forward alerted her, and the Devil, to the fact that he had arrived. Asia looked shocked, and horrified, at being caught healing a Devil... because she knew that it would mean that she would be kicked from the Church and labelled a Heretic for life.

"What... are you doing?" Asia asked Naruto when he got down on a knee as well and looked over the Devil. Naruto placed his fist against the Devil, who had lost a fair amount of blood... and he did it right over the Devil's heart. Naruto got visions, just like with Kuroka, when he looked into the heart of this man.

He frowned.

He got visions of rape and murder, this boy being the one to commit them and without any regret. He saw visions of this boy tricking, seducing, and getting holy nuns banned from Churches around the world. This boy was a narcissistic, sinister, vile, and wicked person that did whatever it took to get what he wanted. He was completely obssessed with nuns, and Naruto got visions of him raping them... both body and mind until they broke, delighting in their expressions of sadness, despair, and their pain... that was his form of joy.

"You're Asia, right?" Naruto asked he he pushed down on... Diodora's chest, causing the wound to become a little more severe.

"Ye-yes? Who are you?" Asia asked, because right now she couldn't heal the man below them. Naruto had his hand holding both of her arms by the wrist. She couldn't use them to heal the Devil... even though he was a Devil she would still heal him. It said a lot about _her_ character.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and we can talk to each other later... this man is not somebody who should be saved... and it isn't because he is a Devil. Asia, leave this place okay? Don't tell anyone you tried to heal him... and you... don't pretend to be knocked out." Naruto said as he slugged the boy in the face, and his eyes jerked open and showed that he was pissed the hell off at Naruto.

"You bastard, you are ruining everything... uurg!?" Diodora groaned when he realized he was losing way to much blood. He had placed the blood trail in front of Asia, knowing she would see it... but he had thought she would restore him to full health and then he would be able to escape. He didn't expect somebody else to come and stop her from healing him.

Asia was frightened by the attitude the man was showing now that he was proven to be awake.

"What is going on?" Asia asked, not sure what to make of anything.

"This little shit is trying to make you go Heretic, so that he can charm you, and then rape you... before turning you into a Devil serving under him. Also, I told you to leave... I'll find you later okay? After this, you will need a friend to talk to." Naruto told her, and her eyes widened when she heard that word.

A friend?

Hearing that she was going to have a friend to talk to, she only slightly hesitated to leave the building as Naruto stood up and glared down at Diodora.

"You know... normally I can see the good in everyone. I have only met a few people without hearts... and those with black hearts usually have a bit of light in them. I hate killing, but I am not opposed to it... when I saw into your heart... I saw a man that can not be redeemed... no... I saw somebody who doesn't want to be redeemed and has no light in his wicked heart." Naruto lectured the man as he summoned Ascalon. Diodora looked at the Holy Blade with wide eyes, he had thought all of the exorcists in the Church had already been sent out on missions after the execution!

"You... fucking bastard, you don't have the guts." Diodora said, trying to buy some time to think up a way to escape. Naruto saw this, and he stabbed Diodora in the chest. Diodora let out a shout of pain, before his body started to turn into dust as he was killed by the holy sword. Naruto placed Ascalon back in it's seal, before he groaned.

What was up with him and saving Princesses, Preistesses, and other extremely important people?

It was like he was attracted to damsels in distress!

Kayo, Koyuki, Haruna, Shion, Toki, Sara, Amaru, and those were just SOME of the women that he had managed to save!?

It was like, wherever Naruto went, he was bound to find a girl that needed saving.

His words as a child about wanting to save and rescue princesses were coming back to bite him in the ass.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Oooooooh Yeeeeeaaaaah

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuh... thanks for having me." Asia said as she walked into the provided living arrangements that Kakashi had... somehow gotten for himself and Naruto to live in. Naruto didn't know how Kakashi managed this, or when he was able to do it... but he knew that it involved Kakashi doing ninja stuff... most likely placing the head of the apartment complex in a Genjutsu to control their mind. Without chakra, the people of this world had no way to push the chakra out of their brains or any real Genjutsu cancelling techniques.

Until Kakashi dropped the Genjutsu, the landlord would stay under his control.

Thankfully, the Genjutsu only told the man that Naruto and Kakashi were residents who paid their rent on time.

"It's no problem, don't mind the lazy man on the couch. That's just Kakashi, my teacher." Naruto said as he gestured to Kakashi taking a nap on the couch. He was still learning many languages from all over the world... turns out, Kakashi was able to learn and master the English language and Italian language in a matter of days... and now he was working on Japanese and Spanish... Kakashi was going to master every language this world had to offer.

Naruto had NO clue why Kakashi was going to the effort honestly.

"Oh, okay then... but he is... friendly right?" Asia asked as she looked at the armored, and scarred, jacket that Kakashi was wearing. There was a book covering his face, but the scarred jacket showed that he had been in some pretty bad battles, and most likely recently.

"He is a butt rapist." Naruto told Asia, and she looked alarmed at the casual dismissal in Naruto's tone at that information.

"Wha-what!?" Asia asked loudly as she covered her hind end.

"Kidding, that part was just a joke. He and I use a special move that involves poking people in the butt, no rape involved. Some on, sit down and relax. There is... what?" Naruto started, but stopped when he saw that the closet was making noise. It sounded like there was something inside of it... trying to get out. Asia looked and saw that there was a fresh pot of tea on the stove, and she got up to pour herself and Naruto two cups of tea.

Naruto went over to the closet, before he opened it and saw Kuroka inside of the closet.

Tied up.

She was wearing Naruto's old clothes, his jacket and orange pants... and she must have been trying to be sexy at some point because the zipper was only able to go... a tenth of the way up her cleavage... leaving most of her breasts exposed, and Naruto's face did turn a little red at seeing the hot girl tied up with his loose fitting clothes. The robes were done normally, she had her arms and legs tied up, but her arms were behind her back and the robe was tied to a robe on her neck... the same with the robes on her legs, tied to the robes on her arms.

She had a tag covering her mouth.

Naruto was sure as hell surprised to see her, he would have thought she would make the smart choice and NOT stay literally a block away from the Church that would kill her at the drop of a hat.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, before he sighed and palmed his face.

Naruto closed the door, and Kuroka sent him a shocked look that he could see even as he was closing the door. Naruto went back to the table and saw that Asia was blowing on a hot cup of tea before drinking it.

"So... Naruto, why did you become an exorcist? Forgive me for asking if it is personal, but you don't seem like the others I have seen before." Asia questioned him politely. Naruto had invited her into his, unknowningly to her, most likely stolen home so she didn't want to appear as rude. She was just curious about her saviour... and her first friend.

"I didn't have much of a choice, it seemed like the best thing at the time. I can get stronger, and help people who need help... I am killing two birds with one stone." Naruto told her with a lighter smile. He would have most likely joined up with the first place that seemed like a good fit, and this place was the first place that he had gotten too.

"Did you have to kill that devil?" Asia asked Naruto seriously, and he smiled ayt how kind she was... before he frowned.

"Yes... I can see into people's hearts with but a touch. That devil was a _true_ devil at heart. You are a saint, pure and good... you would never hurt anyone on purpose... that boy was the opposite. The only thing in the world that brings him joy was torturing and breaking people... there was no light in his heart... he went after women like you... and he got them kicked from the Church before he corrupted them... by raping them over and over until their minds break." Naruto said with a scowl on his face. His words were laced with venom for the garbage that he had killed.

He had been forced to live through every single vision of rape, he felt every emotion that man felt... he got a first hand experience of what Diodora felt and why he did it.

The drawback of his ability, while it's uses were many and great... the one drawback was that when he got a vision... he was forced to watch it. He couldn't censor it and see simply what he wanted to see, he saw all or nothing... and he had been forced to watch that scum rape women from his point of view.

Diodora Astaroth... and from his memories Naruto knew him to be the younger brother of a Satan.

Sadly for Diodora... Naruto's actions could never be avenged.

Diodora had broken so many laws. He had trespassed onto holy grounds, an offense that could actually get him executed anyway for getting caught, he manipulated nuns and got them exiled, before he raped them... and then turned them into Devils after he brainwashed them so that his vile deeds would never come to light.

Diodora didn't tell a single soul where he would be, or what he would be doing.

Being the younger brother of a Satan meant nothing when nobody knew where he was, and with his body destroyed they would never find out. His crimes would soon be brought to light when his control over his slaves vanished, and the longer they were without him the higher the chance of the crimes Diodora commited would be revealed.

One way or another, Diodora's actions would get him killed one day.

"That would have... happened to me too?" Asia asked with wide, shocked eyes, her mouth covered when the realization of what could have happened to her truly made itself known.

"You would have been his prize, the Holy Priestess, user of a Holy Sacred Gear capable of healing anyone, and a young beauty... his plans for you were much worse than his other victims. I'm sorry that almost happened to you." Naruto told her, even though none of it could be considered his fault. If he hadn't shown up, with his 'devils' luck at that moment then she would have went through something very traumatic.

"No, thank you... You saved me, and you became my friend. I could never repay you for that." Asia said, before her face went red when she went over what Naruto told her in her head. "Bea-beauty?!" Asia asked loudly in embarassment.

"Well yeah, you are really pretty." Naruto said with a grin. It was the truth, she was a true beauty that would only grow more beautiful as she aged some more. She was not only beautiful on the outside, but she was even more beautiful on the inside.

"You know... I thought you were scary, with how you captured that Devil and watched her die like you did... but you really are a nice guy. I'm glad you're my first friend." Asia complimented... and unknowingly insulted him... at the same time. Naruto took it as a compliment though, seeing as Asia didn't normally have it in her to insult... maybe deep down inside of her, but not outright insult people at this point in time.

'Well, I watched her die so easily because I knew that she wasn't going to die.' Naruto thought to himself. It was easy to remind himself that the girl in front of him had no clue that Kuroka was... currently watching across the room in her cat form. Her twin tails twisted together to look like a single tail, instead of two.

It would seem that she had wiggled out of the ropes and silencing tag by realizing she could turn into her cat form.

Thankfully, she didn't make a sound as she went underneath the table. Asia didn't even notice the cat seeing as she was wiping the tears that had unconsciously formed at the edges of her eyes.

She turned back to human form underneath the table, and Naruto felt her hand going up his leg.

"Hehehehe, dirty girl." Kakashi muttered in his sleep, and in a language that Asia didn't understand, so she made nothing of it. Naruto thought it was pretty funny, before a shiver went up his spine when Kuroka placed her hand on a spot... that her hand should NOT have been placed on.

'Oooooh, big boy.' Kuroka thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto, we have a new mission." Xenovia said as she barged into his apartment without a care, Irina following behind her. The two, thankfully, had no idea that Kuroka was underneath the table at the moment... otherwise that would be very awkward... and very dangerous.

"Oh, the Holy Priestess." Irina noted as she sat down on the table, and helped herself to a bowl of Lucky Charms... a cereal that Kakashi had gotten, and Naruto rather liked. He liked the funny green man on the front of the box.

"New mission?" Naruto asked in confusion, they just got back from their last one. He would have thought they would take some time before going on another one so soon.

"There is a leprechaun running wild, and it is our job to silence it... for good. This one has a history of nearly revealing the supernatural to humans." Xenovia said as she sat down at the table as well. She poured herself a cup of tea, so that she could have a few minutes to relax before they were sent out again for a different mission.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I know right, I was surprised. I am pretty surprised that you and the Holy Priestess are hanging out." Irina said, mistaking Naruto's widened eyes for him being surprised at the mission. He was NOT surprised about the mission, instead, he had another problem to add onto the Kuroka one.

She had moved the straps in front of his crotch up, and then unzipped him... before she pulled his dick free.

He would have hit her, or made a scene... but this situation was much more... dangerous than he would let on.

"Heheheh... I was just wondering, if blew one up with my Rasengan... would Lucky Charms go flying everywhere." Naruto said, forcing a smile onto his face as he was jacked off by Kuroka. His fist was twitching, so he had to grip it tightly to prevent himself from being given away.

He was being given a handjob by Kuroka... with a nun, 2 exorcists, and his teacher in the room.

"That sounds awesome, seriously, try it. It will save us the trouble of having to capture it and bring it back. This little creature has nearly revealed the supernatural too many times." Xenovia said as she sipped at the tea. Naruto laughed to himself, since he himself had destroyed the ramen museum... a moment of silence for the ramen museum... all of the people who had seen it had their memories erased, and the ramen museum had been rebuilt before the humans could even realize it had been destroyed.

The lives of those who died couldn't be replaced though, the building, no problem... the victims were another story.

Asia wanted to say something, but with the two overbearing women in the room, she was a little... shy. She didn't know what to say around these two, they were also opposites of what she was. They were fighters, and she was a pacifist by nature.

"So, do you need to get anything before leaving?" Irina asked Naruto, and he was about to say something, about to, as in he didn't get the chance to say something before he bit his lip. His now hard dick was suddenly engulfed by something warm, slick, and he could feel something softer and moister running along the underside of it.

Over half of his manhood was engulfed.

"... Just give me a moment to... relax." Naruto said with a twitching fist. Now he couldn't hit Kuroka, his dick was in her mouth. You never punched or kicked the person who was sucking your dick. That was the number one rule of recieving blowjobs, only an idiot with a wish to have it bitten off would do something so stupid.

"Sure, we could relax with you." Irina said with a bright smile on her face.

"No!... Uh... No, I would like to relax alONE!?" Naruto said when Kuroka seemed to swallow the rest of him. He didn't know where this kind of skill came from, and he was by no means small, even at the young age of 17 he was well-sized... around the size of an adult even in his teenage years... yet here this woman was... taking it all with ease down her throat. He was literally inside of her throat.

"You okay?" Asia asked in concern, she could see the strange look on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm just fine." Naruto said as the very light sounds of sucking and head bobbing were covered by the sounds of Xenovia drinking, and Irina eating the cereal, as well as Kakashi snoring.

Thankfully for Naruto, this was his very first blowjob, and he was unused to the intense pleasure.. most of his life was filled with him resisting the feelings of pain... not pleasure.

So, he exploded inside of Kuroka's mouth... and onto her face more than likely when she pulled off of him.

Naruto was sneaky about pulling himself back into a well kept state below the belt, and after fixing himself up Naruto was able to barely hear the sound of gulping from underneath the table.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a kitty." Irina said as Kuroka, in black cat form, came out from underneath the table... and even in cat form Kuroka pretty much had a smirk on her face. Irina picked up Kuroka, not knowing she was holding up a wanted criminal.

"Oh, it seems that your cat has some milk on her face." Xenovia said as she wiped the semen that was on Kuroka off... with her hand. Naruto went pale when Xenovia sneezed and her hand covered her mouth out of reflex... and she accidently made the sperm go splat against her cheek by mistake. Xenovia had no way of knowing about what she did, but Irina was happy to help her out.

"I got it." Irina said as she wiped it off with a napkin.

Kuroka landed on the ground, before she walked over to the couch where Kakashi was... only for Kakashi to take a glance out from underneath his book, all while pretending to sleep.

The two made eye contact.

They each had their own goals involved, but currently, they were working together.

'Minato-sensei, Kushina... I assure you, that no matter what you will have a heir. Not just for you, but for Naruto as well. If we are to fail, then at least all of your legacies will be preserved in this world.' Kakashi thought to himself, his reasons for helping Kuroka get pregnant with Naruto's child completely pure and selfless.

'With this, the first step to the rebirth of the Nekoshou is complete.' Kuroka thought for a moment.

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine.

It felt like TWO people were planning something against him now.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Kakashi isn't just an 'eye warmer'. His role might not be based in fighting, but he does play a part in the story.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Kaguya's Rampage

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Kaguya called out as she floated in the sky, right underneath the moon, and her Rinne Sharingan glared into the moon. The moon itself turned the bright red color of blood, and gained the same design as her own eye. That was all before it started to emit a bright light that shined right through the planet itself, and all shadows. All of those that the light touched, not just those that saw the light, were immediently placed under her illusion of infinite dreams.

The opponents in this world that had thought they could challenge her, calling themselves 'Shinigami' in their arrogance... had either fallen in shame, or she had killed them without mercy.

The only two opponents that she had played with, merely for her own amusement in seeing how well they could do were in front of her.

They were motionless and staring into the sky, already caught in the illusion.

They looked strange, and in her opinion not too pleasant to the eye.

The first was an orange haired boy, most of his body exposed thanks to the fact that his clothes seemed to be dependent on how much of this strange energy, that wasn't chakra, that he had. Kaguya measured his strength as low, not even close to a threat. Not even that strange black sword in his hand was a threat to her, despite the different aura that it gave off, and the shorter sword in his other hand. It was certainly amusing to play with him, even as she killed all of his friends right in front of her. Him allies, and his family... all because he didn't know where Naruto Uzumaki currently was.

The second was a strange man, lond black hair, and a scruffy appearance. He had proclaimed himself a god, somebody that saw all and knew all, the past, the future, and the present. She didn't bother remembering his name.

Both of them had purple ringed eyes, proof that they were in her illusion.4

Trapped in their dreams until their lives ended.

Which was right now, Kaguya formed two All-Killing Ash Bones and shot them at them. The two were stabbed through the hearts... but it didn't matter, because they were both turned into dust, erased from the world now. She didn't care about them enough to remember their names, they were only temporary amusement.

Her goal was finding and taking back the chakra that was inside of Naruto and Kakashi both.

She would destroy each and every world, or rather, she would enslave every single dimension that she came across in her search for them. She would turn the few billion people of this world into White Zetsu for her army, and she would turn the next world into White Zetsu as well.

"God: Nativity of a World of Trees." Kaguya said as she pointed her hand at the ground. She was looking at the entire planet now as she flew higher... a large tree started to sprout out of the ground as the entire world was covered in the roots of a great tree. Each and every person on the entire planet was soon wrapped in the roots, and they were trapped in an endless illusion as their bodies were converted into White Zetsu... the people of this world were weaker... so she suspected it would take a few weeks at most for this world to have it's people turned into White Zetsu... and it wasn't like she needed them alive like those of her nursery world.

"Mother, the next world's gate is open." Black Zetsu said as a black portal opened next to Kaguya, and she flew through the portal and appeared on the other side of it.

She glanced down at this new world.

Naruto was not here either, she would be able to sense him if he was. She would be able to sense that massive chakra if she was so much in the same dimension as it. Kaguya floated down to a city that looked to be surrounded by strings. She cut the strings with her hair, making it extend to do it.

It looked like there was a war going on here.

She could see a... homosexual appearing man that reminded her of a flamingo. Kaguya could see that he was currently fighting against the ugly form of what appeared to once had been a human.

"Fourth Gear! Boundman!" The round shaped man, whose large arms and small legs turned black, and his clothes were mostly gone. He was steaming, and he had wild black hair and a scar underneath his left eye.

"Gross." Black Zetsu said as he looked at the two mortals.

"Agreed, this world is weak as well." Kaguya said as she appeared between the two fighting men. She surprised them both, but before they could speak she stabbed the gay-looking man in the head with an All-Killing Ash Bone, and his body turned into dust. She caught the punch of the large man, before she opened a portal above him... and she pulled acid out of her acid dimension and soaked him to the bone... and instantly he started to revert to a smaller form as his power was drained from him by the ocean water of his acidic ocean. The boy was soon melted into nothing within seconds.

Anyone who crossed her would die, it was that simple.

She would claim this dimension as her own as well... and add _all_ of it's power to her own power.

"Mother, do it." Black Zetsu encouraged her, and she looked up at the moon. Kaguya created a black ball in her hand, using the abilities of her Rinnegan, before she tossed it up into the air. All of the earth of the island she was floating above lifted up into the air, killing each and every person that was on the island... before she formed a small moon and sent it into orbit.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi." Kaguya said as she glanded up at the moon... and the bright light reigned once more as the entire world was covered in light. Shadows no longer existed in the world, and all over the world people were placed in their own personal illusions of happiness. "God: Nativity of a World of Trees." Kaguya said, as the roots that covered this new world started to form out of the ground, and wrap up all of the people of this world.

She added this world to her collection of worlds.

This world would become her power as well, with every world she entrapped she only drew that much more powerful.

She didn't get much power from this or the last world, there were very few powerful people that she could actually take from... but the combined might of several billion people from two worlds... as well as the people of her own world... and every world that she would come across was adding to her own power.

Soon, this world would become nothing more than White Zetsu that make up her expanding army.

A black portal opened up next to her, and Kaguya flew through it... and because she was naturally going to open her portal next to a powerful source of energy, she once more came across people battling.

A golden alien-like creature and a man with blue hair?

Whoops, she spoke too soon, the second she appeared, the blue haired man wearing an orange gi had surprised when his opponent blasted a hole right through his chest and severely injured... okay, and the man was dying on the groundn.

"Goku!" The... friends and family of the glowing blue man called out, and Kaguya simply scoffed for a moment. She launched an All-Killing Ash Bone at the golden glowing man, before she killed him, turning him to dust just like all of the others.

She didn't pay it any mind when another glowing blue man, an angry one at that, appeared in front of her.

She simply cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and all of them fell under her illusion in this world as well. They didn't have the Rinnegan or Tailed Beast chakra, so there was no way for them to fight off the illusion... and soon this world was placed under a never ending illusion as their bodies were being converted into White Zetsu as well.

Lucky for the dying blue man on the ground, he would have his life preserved long enough for his body and soul to be turned into White Zetsu.

"God: Nativity of a World of Trees." Kaguya said as the roots started to spread in this world as well. All of the people on this world were soon taken by the roots of the trees, and she noticed that there seemed to be some strange colored people of this world... like a purple humanoid cat person... oh well, even that man was soon taken by the roots with a blue man with a rather fancy hairdo.

"Not in this world either." Black Zetsu stated to her, and she frowned for a moment.

"This will take awhile, good thing I am immortal. Time has no meaning to me." Kaguya said as she opened a portal, and when she went through it she arrived in a new world... a new world that did not have Naruto in it.

A new world that she was going to take over for her own.

She wondered how many dimensions she would have to conquer before she would finally find the person that she was looking for?

"The undead, this world smells of corpses... a city on fire filled with the undead!" Black Zetsu said with a wider grin forming on his face. Kaguya saw two men surrounded by the corpses, who stank of blood, a man with a red cloak and a man clad in white.

"Infinite Tsukyomi." Kaguya stated coldly as she glanced up at the sky, and soon the corpses and the two men stopped fighting as their eyes turned into purple ringed eyes. The illusion was completed as the world was covered in a bright light... and many of the corpses seemed to turn into dust when they came in contact with the light. She raised an eyebrow at this, but paid it no mind, not when she raised her arms and the roots she wanted to form, formed and this world was taken as her new world as well.

She gripped her fist for a moment.

"Mother, there are over 25,943,039,389 people currently being converted into White Zetsu... and your power is still increasing. Is this enough to defeat Momoshiki?" Black Zetsu questioned Kaguya, who looked at her hand, before she gripped it.

"Not yet, with his Rinnegan he absorbs all forms of attack other than hand to hand... and then he can grow stronger and use those abilities himself. This minor increase in raw power means nothing against somebody who can absorb it. With Naruto's power, I will be strong enough." Kaguya said with her eyes narrowed.

Momoshiki, somebody that was stronger than even her... of course she was the strongest in the way that she had the most chakra.

Momoshiki's abilities were simply ill-suited for her, seeing as they were created for the sole purpose of defeating her abilities with techniques and using them against her.

"Right, Naruto and Kakashi, and then Momoshiki and his servant." Black Zetsu agreed with Kaguya as she opened up a portal to a new dimension. She crossed it with a hard look on her face, and she was... in space?

Between two... huge... glowing purple and blue figures.

"This is interesting." Kaguya said, seeing as they were too big to actually see her. Kaguya created a black ball out of nothing, before it grew to the size of a moon. It gained a white color as she created a moon out of nothing. "Infinite Tsukuyomi." Kaguya said as she shined her light off of the moon, and she caught the attention of both of the giant beings... several light-years tall.

The second they looked at the glowing moon... they stopped moving and stopped glowing, before the beings shrunk to the size of only several galaxies tall.

Kaguya placed her hand on the moon, before roots started to stretch out from it. They started to grow to insane levels as they wrapped around the huge beings, and their powers were added to her own powers. Kaguya nodded her head, before she opened up a new portal that would lead her to a new dimension.

She would do this forever if she had to.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Bleach, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Hellsing, Gurren Lagann, I don't own any of them. This is NOT a Multi-Crossover, because I am not going to use the other Universes for anything, other than turning them into White Zetsu aka, Naruto characters.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: Kaguya IS powering up, but ONLY the limits of her chakra reserves. Her physical body is not increasing in strength, and she isn't getting new skills. She was already doing that JUST by continuing to suck chakra from the ninja trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Worldly Attraction

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **If, by running, Naruto can run the length of multiple countries while in Base Form, in minutes so that he can fight Sasuke at the VOTE, then he has little problems with speed.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Koneko! Koneko! What is wrong with you!?" A red haired young woman shouted out as she noticed her young peerage member falling into the same trance as she had fallen into only a few days ago. The red haired girl, Rias Gremory, was a tall young woman standing at 5'8" in height, making her taller than the Japanese women that she lived around. She had a huge bust line, not the biggest but pretty damn huge, and has a slim hourglass figure with great hips.

She wore a white button up shirt, with a shoulder cape over it, and a small vest that went around her stomach. This entire thing was complimented with a super short miniskirt, just the smallest of movements would let everyone see her panties. Just walking had the risk of people seeing her undergarments.

"She is spaced out again." Akeno Himejima told her as she stood in front of Rias with a guarded stance, remembering when this happened earlier in the week and the day. She was a shorter woman than Rias, but she had an even more bombastic figure. She had long black hair in a ponytail, and violet eyes. She was wearing the exact same uniform as Rias was, but her skirt was just a small bit shorter than hers was, and she wore different socks.

A blond haired boy, who bore a rather striking resemblence to a prince-type person, handsome looks with soft pale features, and bright blue eyes, stood in front of them with a sword in his grip. He was wearing the male version of their uniform, and he had several bruises on his body at the moment. HIs right arm was in a sling, his uniform was in a damaged conditions. This was Yuuto Kiba.

The person they were talking about couldn't hear them.

She was Koneko Toujou, a younger girl (15 years old) with stark white hair that was neck length with her sideburns coming down passed her shoulders. She wore the same uniform, but she lacked any sort of seductive succubus-like body. She was almost half a foot shorter than 5 feet tall, and she had a much smaller chest than the others around her, as well as a smaller figure overall.

Her golden yellow eyes were dull as she walked forward passed them.

The day had started out well, it was a day that they were going to be running through drills and training together. Everything had been normal, even though none of them had shown much progress lately, then suddenly Koneko had gone into a strange trance and started to ignore them and walked away.

Like she was doing now.

When they tried to stop her, she hit them, and she had super strength so that ended just great for them. She didn't even seem to know that they existed at the moment, she just seemed to be following something that only she was able to see.

'Follow... Sage... World.' Koneko thought as she looked at what was in front of her.

The entire world was brighter to her right now, the surrounding air seemed more lively, the colors became more vivid and blended together. The sun's rays seemed to be a golden color that gave the world a new view, and made everything so peacefull... so bright and warm... so... happy. Greens became more green, blues became even brighter, and the sky was a golden color to her... with the clouds seeming much more pure than before.

In front of her though was... somebody that only she could see, even if she didn't know that only she could see him.

The image of a boy, a few years older than she was... maybe two. He was wearing a red cloak with black flames on the bottom of it, and she could see orange pants. The sun seemed to bath him in light that he absorbed and glowed with. His golden hair swayed in the wind, and two streams of black that came from his headband swayed as well. The world seemed to love him, and his very steps seemed to be loved by the world around him.

He was walking away from her, and as though she was hypnotized she followed after him.

She took a step for every step he took, and when he sped up she followed faster than before. Koneko saw as a hazy black figure appeared in front of her.

"Koneko, what is going on with you?! If you continue this, you are going to become a Stray Devil!" Rias told her as she stepped in front of Koneko. Koneko looked at the black hazy figure in front of her... and another one joined it. She could only make out the fact that the world hated these two... three when another hazy figure joined them.

"Koneko, snap out of it!" Yuuto said in desperation, not wanting to have to kill her if she went any further with this. If she became a Stray, then she would be placed on a kill list very quickly.

"Become one... with the World." Koneko muttered as she walked towards the hazy black figures blocking her view of the one who would purify the world's hatred. Koneko's white cat ears, large in size, popped out of the top of her head as a white tail came out from behind her. These figures were blocking her view as she walked.

She needed to get them out of her way.

Through any means that she needed to use, the world commanded that she do it... and she couldn't resist the desires of the very world. Her body was acting out of pure instinct at this point.

"Koneko..." Akeno muttered, before her eyes widened in shock. Koneko grabbed Yuuto by his shirt, before she pulled him closer. She pulled her fist back, before she made a knife strike with her flattened fingers. She yanked him towards her, and Yuuto's eyes widened when she pushed her hand all the way through his chest. His sword dropped out of his hand, and blood came out of his mouth as his eyes widened in shock, hurt, and confusion. Koneko would never kill him... it had to be her trance state.

"Yuuto!" Rias and Akeno shouted in horror as Koneko tossed him onto the ground, they rushed to go help him. They got down on their knees and went in front of him with widened eyes, and Koneko started to run to catch up to the figure that was a good distance away from her now. Her trance-state meaning that she wasn't going to be pulling any punches against anyone... because anyone that got in her way placed in two seperate categories.

People the world liked, and people the world wanted killed.

Her body was empowered, stronger than ever as the nature gave her strength to satisfy the goal that it had given her.

"He's... dead." Akeno said in horror when she saw that the strike had gone right through his heart and lung. Rias' eyes were burning with tears, and she glared towards Koneko's back as she ran away from them... or rather, towards whatever she was chasing after. The figure in front of Koneko, the one beloved by the world itself, seemed to float in front of of now as it rose into the air.

Black devil wings came out of Koneko's back, bat-like in nature.

When the figure started to fly away from her, she rose into the air and flew right after it. She tried her hardest to follow after it, and it wasn't that hard since it seemed to be slowing down just because to allow her to follow after him.

"Koneko! Never return! I'm going to kill you if I ever see you again! You killed Yuuto! You're not a member of my Peerage anymore you damn Stray Devil! Go be power hungry like your fucking sister!" Rias shouted at the top of her lungs, tears pouring down her face. She had just lost one of her peerage members, who she thought of as family. He was killed, by another one of her peerage members... and right in front of her eyes. She had Yuuto's head on her lap, and her body refused to move... she was in a seething fury at the moment.

Akeno was no better, lightning crackling around body and hands.

She pointed her hands at Koneko, and shot lightning towards her. Koneko didn't seem to react, until she kicked the lightning and the magic seemed to disperse into nothing. She just continued to fly away, until she was out of sight.

'I'm coming.' Koneko thought as her eyes grew more dull... the world was granting her more power than before so that she could go faster than before. Her mind grew more hazy... and it started to get wiped clean. She didn't have the force of will to even resist as nature wiped her mind clean of everything but her mission, and the fact that everything that got in her way needed to be destroyed.

That hazy black figure had just been one of the many things that needed to be destroyed for getting in her way.

 _-With Naruto, 9 hours later-_

"Got you, ya little bastard!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the little green man who had been making their day hell. It seemed to always vanish before they could catch it, teleporting away before they could actually lay a hand on it. Naruto had resorted to using Sage Mode's sensing abilities to track the thing, so his eyes were toad-like and he had orange rings around his eyes.

Irina grabbed the little man in green by his red beard.

"You have been- DAMN IT!" Xenovia shouted out as the little man teleported away when his beard slipped out of Irina's grasp.

"He is about 100 miles that way." Naruto said as he pointed towards a nearby mountain. Irina groaned and fell to her knees in annoyance. They had been chasing that little bastard for hours now... whenever they got him, he teleported away from them like it was no big deal. It was annoying for them, and both Xenovia and Irina were exhausted from running around all day, even more Xenovia who had to drag along Excalibur Destruction with her everwhere that she went.

She could use Durandal, but this little runt didn't deserve her original Holy Sword to end it's annoying little life.

"That is too far away." Irina said with a groan, and she curled up on the ground, teary eyed. Naruto picked her up and placed her underneath his arm, she didn't even resist.. as long as she didn't have to run, he could carry her. Xenovia jumped on top of Naruto's back, and the girls let out screams when Naruto started to run, his speed greatly enhanced by his Sage Mode... and even his normal speed was completely inhuman.

Xenovia was barely hanging onto Naruto as he ran, at this rate it would only take them a minute or less to make the trip.

They were going much too fast for human eyes to catch up with them.

When they got to the mountain, they saw the little green bastard laughing... before the leprechaun pale when it saw them standing in front of him again. Naruto let Irina on the ground, while Xenova fell onto her feet and pointed her sword at the green man.

"Seamus, you better not teleport... DAMNIT!" Xenovia shouted when the Seamus teleported away from them again. Naruto palmed his head, before he looked in another direction. Naruto grabbed Xenovia and Irina again, before he started to run in the direction that Seamus ended up... and it took them a few minutes... and Irina let out a yell when Naruto started to run over the vast ocean like it was solid land. Behind them, Naruto was kicking up waves with his speed. Naruto had an irritated look on his face as he tracked down the Leprechaun. He could sense stuff from several countries away while in Sage Mode... so there was no escape for this little bastard.

He had teleported to a cold area, because when Naruto stopped, they were standing on ice... with several polar bears around them.

Seamus was now wearing a thick green coat, and he was looking at them in surprise. Naruto rushed towards the runt, but he slipped on the ice and Seamus teleported away from them.

Xenovia and Irina were shivering, with Xenovia's hard nipples pressing into Naruto's back at the moment... it was very cold.

"He went that way this time." Naruto said as he started his run again. Irina and Xenovia soon got used to the running speed, even if they couldn't actually see anything other than a blur of their surrounding. They were on water again, before they were back on solid land. Then the air got hot, and Naruto stopped in a dry land... the Leprechaun wearing a swimsuit and sitting on a lawn chair, waiting for them.

They were surrounded by a pride of lions.

"Oh boyo, see how you handle-" Seamus started, before Naruto gave the lions a glare... and they started to run away from him.

...

"I am going to enjoy this... fucking shit?!" Naruto shouted out when Seamus teleported away from them again. Naruto could still sense him, so it didn't matter to him how far he got away. Naruto started to run again, and in a few moments he was standing on top of a mountain again, and Xenovia and Irina could see the Leprechaun backed into a corner... panting and sweating from the effort of constantly teleporting away from them.

This had been going on for over 9 hours now, so he had really tired himself out.

He vanished... but he didn't have enough energy left to get even a mile away from them.

Three swords pierced right through his body, and he was slayed at that very moment. All three exorcists were giving his body as it turned into dust glares. Seamus had been given them SO much trouble, and the worst part... he was so utterly weak. His only saving grace was his teleportation to allow him to run away.

"Okay then... hey, I just realized something. If you can run so fast, why don't we use you to take us places instead of planes and trains?" Irina questioned Naruto as they got onto his back and in his arms. Naruto started to run, and he was able to sense when they were going... and he appeared in front of his apartment since he was using Kakashi as a focal point for where he was going.

"I need to recognize a signature first." Naruto said as he let go of them, and Naruto let his Sage Mode drop. Xenovia and Irina waved to him and gave him their goodbyes, before Naruto went into the apartment with a groan.

Despite being an easy mission... it was annoying.

 _-With Koneko-_

The figure in front of her faded away slightly, the same thing that happened a few times before. This time though, the sagely figure she was following after didn't vanish. She had been flying for many hours now... and it didn't fade away now because apparently the world had locked in on this man's exact location of where he was staying... and it was telling her right where to go.

The closer she got, the closer to bliss she got.

Her mind was little more than a haze right now, a drunken haze of growing pleasure and warmth.

She NEEDED to find the blond sage.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
